


Sugar Plums and Mistletoe

by fistitout



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, just dirty flirting/lots of sex, merry christmas yall, other people make occasional appearances, they're just not important, this is the epitome of my smutty fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: 25 days of teasing, flirting, and smut. Happy holidays.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 33
Kudos: 34





	1. "Is that a candy-cane in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of “The Gala Series”

**Day 1: "Is that a candy-cane in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"**

_~Deck the halls with boughs of holly…_

Zed takes a slow drink from his glass. The Christmas music fades into the background, only barely heard over the soft chatter of the banquet hall. He wants nothing more than to go home, where he can sit in sweats and eat ice cream. He'd honestly rather be anywhere but here—even jury duty would be better than this.

His best friend is getting an award from her job tonight and had dragged him along as her plus one. Of course, he'd do anything for her, but this was a bit much. Wearing a suit and tie? On a Thursday evening? For a silly company Christmas banquet, he didn't even work for? All of it was stupid. He was considering ditching, but he knew Eliza would kill him if he disappeared.

On the bright side, there was a ton of free alcohol and he wasn't driving home. The cocktail foods were good too—it made him glad Eliza worked at a rich company that could afford to waste money on all this shit. Fancy tables, dozens of servers walking around with trays of food or alcohol, an actual string band. It made all the other parties he went to see subpar.

However, Eliza had ditched him ten minutes ago to chat with some executive or something, leaving Zed to wander aimlessly until they sat for dinner and the award ceremony. It's how he ended up at the bar, sipping from his second glass of scotch. Some people spare him glances but nobody approaches him, which he knows annoys the bartender.

Just as he's finishing his second glass, someone—the organizer, he thinks her name is Lacey—steps onto the stage and announces that dinner will be served shortly. Most people start moving to their tables. Zed sighs, downing the last of his drink and wincing as the hard liquor slides down his throat. He sniffs just as someone chuckles. He looks over at the woman who'd just walked up to the bar, and he nearly does a double take. She looks both elegant and sexy, a long, silky, sleeveless baby blue gown hugging her body. It has a slit on her left leg that stops almost too high, just enough to still be considered modest.

Zed's eyes travel over her form—from her blonde curls that cascade around her shoulders, to the white pearls that decorate her ears and hangover her neck and wrist, down over her gorgeous curves until he gets to the strappy white heels on her feet. There's something about her that just draws him in.

She stands in front of him, an amused smile playing at her red lips. "Can't handle your liquor?" she teases.

He gives her a slight smirk and tips his glass in her direction, hoping he looks cool and not like an idiot. "I don't usually drink," he says.

The woman nods. "Having a miserable time, then," she says, more as a statement than a question.

Zed raises his glass in a " _cheers_ " fashion, deepening the amusement in the woman's smile.

"Well, I'd offer to buy your next, but this is already paid for." She sighs and adds, "It's a shame. Buying sexy men a drink is my go-to flirting move."

He faults momentarily. She'd called him sexy. And she was _flirting_ with him. Charming women wasn't unknown territory, but this was a whole new level. Never had things accelerated so quickly. They hadn't even been talking for five minutes—he didn't even know her _name_.

But as strange and unexpected as the scenario was, he doesn't let it surprise him for long. He raises an eyebrow and asks, "Shouldn't _I_ be buying you a drink?"

The woman smirks, pushing her loose curls over her shoulder. She leans over the bar and asks for two of "Whatever he's having," giving the bartender a polite smile before returning her attention to Zed. "That depends on how you view gender norms."

He shrugs. "All I know is my mom raised me to be a gentleman, especially in the presence of a beautiful woman, such as yourself."

She hums. "I was raised to be a lady." She pauses, more words hanging off her tongue, but grabs the drink on the counter first. She takes a slow sip from it, her eyes never leaving Zed's. It's a new breed of intimate, one that makes his mouth run dry. Finally, she pulls the glass from her lips and finishes, "Though I like to consider myself a lady in the streets, and a freak in the bed."

Zed raises an eyebrow. "Ludacris reference?"

She smiles, more amused than anything else. "Anyone who doesn't know that song is lying," she says.

Zed hums. "I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't say it," she says cheekily. Zed's eyebrows jump in surprise and she gives him a smirk before finishing off her drink. "Another round?"

"Are you trying to get drunk?"

She shrugs. "I was planning on doing my absolute best to forget this night but…." she looks him up and down almost hungrily. She doesn't need to say anymore, he knows what she means.

The woman orders another drink and takes the one Zed hadn't touched on the counter, taking a small sip from it. The bartender placed another glass for Zed, which he takes.

"Walk with me," the woman says. She starts without waiting for a reply, going at a leisurely pace around the edge of the ballroom.

They drink and walk in relative silence, surveying the crowd of ass kissers around them. Finally, after a few minutes, the woman stops walking, giving Zed a smile.

"You can call me Addy," she says. She offers him a hand, which he gingerly shakes.

He returns the smile. "Zed."

"Well, Zed," she starts, taking his glass from his hand and placing it on the tray of a passing server, "I don't usually do this sort of thing, especially in this environment—then again there aren't usually men like you around—"

"And what are men like me like?"

She looks up at him through dark lashes. "Handsome, charming, sexy as hell, _non-_ brown-noser," she lists, the last part making him snort. She gives him a slight smirk, taking a step closer, her hand coming up to rest on his shoulder. "Shall I go on?"

He swallows thickly. "I think I get the gist."

"Good." She stretches up, her lips ghosting over his cheek, her breath sending shivers through his body. She presses a featherlight kiss to his jaw. "How many people do you see watching us?" she whispers, her voice low and dangerously seductive.

Zed tenses, blinking then looking around the room. At first glance, he doesn't notice anything. Addy pulls away, though her hand remains on his bicep, moving up to his shoulder. " _~You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear…_ " He starts to notice the glances, people looking over their shoulder, quiet whispers in their direction.

"Go to the bathroom," Addy says. "Out the front door, down the hall to your left."

She leaves him, walking away at a casual pace and rejoins the party, leaving Zed immensely confused.

Part of him feels like he's being played. Then, of course, there's the part of him that's hard, and the prospect of what could happen drives him out of the ballroom, down the hall that's on his left, and into the lush, rather large, single-person bathroom.

* * *

It's not the first time he's hooked up with someone in a bathroom, it's just never been in such a _fancy_ bathroom.

Addy shows up five minutes after he does, a soft knock against the door followed by, "Zed?"

He opens the bathroom door and she smiles at him, slipping inside. Zed can barely manage to close the door; Addy's arms wrap around his neck and he almost forgets to flick the lock. Her lips crash into his, hungry and desperate. All the air leaves his lungs when he's pushed back into the sink, tongues battling for more territory in the other's mouth. Her perfectly manicured nails scratch at his scalp, fingers pulling at his hair.

Addy then forcefully steers him into the wall, her body pressed flush against his, nails raking down his front. Her lips devour his, fingers furious as they yank his shirt from his pants. She pulls away, leaning back when Zed tries to chase her lips. He's panting, struggling for breath, missing her mouth on his.

He opens his eyes to see her smirking, fingers expertly working on the buttons of his shirt. His mind is spinning, so clouded from her kisses he can barely tell which way is up. He knows he's a wreck—hair knotted and messy, lips swollen and tingling, aching for more of Addy, shirt half pulled from his trousers, an almost embarrassingly hard erection showing through his pants.

Addy looks much more put together. Her dress is only slightly displaced and the only indication of her making out with him being the smudged lipstick on her otherwise perfect lips. "Afraid to touch me, Zeddy boy?" she asks, her voice heavy with lust and power.

He's never seen one woman radiate so much confidence, especially not in such an attractive way. All he can do is let out a noise that neither confirms or denies her statement. "You're so...cute," she says. "I'm going to _wreck_ you, pretty boy."

Zed's mouth runs dry.

Addy wastes no more time and undoes his belt like a junkie getting her fix. She ghosts another kiss over his lips before sinking down to her knees, dragging his pants and boxers down until they're around his ankles. His hard member twitches involuntarily in front of her face. His face is flushed with embarrassment. However, Addy's eyes don't leave his dick. She licks her lips and wraps a slender hand around the base, slowly stroking up.

A strangled moan escapes him. Addy lets out an amused noise and he looks down. His brain completely frying at the sight of her, his hard dick inches from her red lips, looking up at him through thick lashes. "You like that?" she asks.

He can barely manage to nod. She _tsks_ , whispering, "If only I had more time." Before he can ask, though, she leans in and circles her tongue around his swollen head. Zed's head falls back against the wall, a quiet, groan leaving his throat just before she fills her mouth with his cock.

The ensuing blowjob genuinely, _truly_ wrecks him.

Addy is an expert with her mouth. Somehow, she makes a fast and sloppy blowjob look classy. He can't think much further than how hot she looks because she is quite literally blowing his brains out. Her hand strokes the part of his dick she can't quite fit in her mouth, while she bobs her head up and down the rest. He can barely keep a handle on how loud his moans are and hopes with everything in him that no one is around.

And he's pretty sure that she sneaks a hand under her dress. She moans around his member, the feeling making his knees quiver. Addy pulls off of his dick and turns her head to the side, running her tongue along his length. She coats any dry places she's missed in saliva.

Just when he thinks there's nothing more she can surprise him with, she swirls her tongue around his sack before sucking his balls into her mouth. He lets out a whimpered moan. Her hand pumps his length, pulling him closer and closer to his end.

He can barely stammer out the words. "Fuck, Addy, I'm-I'm so close."

Addy hums, sending vibrations through his most sensitive parts, and pulls her mouth away. She looks up at him, eyes dark, pupils blown so wide he could barely see her blue irises. She smirks devilishly, her hand slowing down on his cock.

"You wanna cum?" she asks.

He whimpers out a "Yes."

"Want to cum deep in my mouth? Make me swallow your thick load?" She pumps him faster, squeezing his manhood in her hand.

"Oh God," he moans, eyes squeezing shut. "Oh fuck."

And all at once, she stops. It's almost painful, and Zed lets out a strangled whine. _So close_ , he was so close. He opens his eyes and finds Addy's hard expression. "Say it."

His mind is still whirring, trying to stay as close to the edge as she had brought him.

"Say you wanna cum down my throat. Cum so hard you're seeing stars and all you'll ever think about is this blowjob."

"I wanna cum down your throat," he rushes, "I'm gonna cum so hard I'm seeing stars. Fuck, you're perfect, this is the best blowjob I've ever had, I'll never forget it. Please just—"

Addy dives back in, swallowing his dick and stealing his breath. His fingers helplessly claw at the smooth wall, looking for some sort of support because she was really, truly _blowing his mind_. He fumbles, then tangles his fingers in her hair, earning a surprised hum that short circuits what's left of his brain.

She blows him, going back and forth on his erection, hand pumping the remainder of his length at a furious pace. He explodes in her mouth, biting his lip to keep from crying out too loudly. She stops bobbing her head, locking her lips around his member. Her tongue teases his sensitive tip as he fires his load to the back of her throat. He can't even open his eyes, knowing he'll be utterly destroyed if he looks at her. Every little thing she does sends electricity through his body.

Even after she's sucked him dry, she slowly and deliberately continues to devour his member. Everything makes him quiver: the way her lips tighten as she swallows his load, her tongue that continues to tease over his sensitive head. His knees tremble as she licks him clean, little puffs of air leaving her nose hit his tender, softening cock. He can't stand it much more. It's all too much.

Addy pulls off his cock, clearly satisfied, and gets to her feet. Just as Zed collapses against the wall, completely spent, slowly sliding down until he's sitting on the floor. He can hear her let out a quiet chuckle but he can't even think straight.

"Holy...fuck," he manages to breathe out.

"You okay there, Zed?" Addy asks.

He opens his eyes, catching her smirk, and shakes his head.

She chuckles. "You're so cute," she whispers. "Come on, get up. We have a party to get back to."

Zed closes his eyes. Right, the party. Eliza. How long had they been gone for?

He lets Addy pull him to his feet. Before he can pull up his pants, she's snaking an arm around his neck and pulling him down for a heated kiss. Her lips are salty and commanding and he lets her ravish him for what feels like several minutes. By the time they're separating, his head is spinning even more. He was kind of glad this was the end of their little endeavor because Addy was seriously going to be the death of him.

She looks at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and he already regrets his previous thought.

"Now here's what's going to happen," she whispers in a light and seductive voice. "You're gonna put your address in my phone. Then, you're gonna pull up your pants, get your head on straight, and go back out there. Act like nothing happened."

He nods. They're still insanely close, and she's so alluring that his throat runs dry.

"We will go our separate ways, and enjoy the rest of the evening. And once the stupid party is over, you're gonna go home, and get a nice shower. And you're going to wait there for me."

His eyes widen in surprise and she stops. "Unless that's not okay," she adds. "I don't want you to feel forced."

"No, you're good," he says, his voice higher than usual. The last thing he'd want is for her to think he _isn't_ into it.

She smiles then. "Good. Because if you thought that was a good blowjob, you're in for a very long night. I have many talents beyond my mouth." The slight rise of her eyebrows tells him everything he needs to know. His head is already whirling at all the possibilities, and if he hadn't just cum harder than he ever had before, he was sure he'd be hard again.

"If it wasn't clear, I'm going to fuck the living daylight out of you. Until neither of us can see straight, until you can't tell your left from your right, until we don't know what day it is. Understand?"

Zed sucks in a shaky breath and nods, unable to formulate words.

She smiles again, giving him another kiss, this one short. "Good," she says. She steps away from him and turns to the counter, making a grab for her purse from the floor.

Zed takes a second to get his breathing under control, then gets into his own process of looking presentable. Nobody needed to know what just happened.

* * *

Zed gets back as everyone is getting to their seats. He wanders through the room in search of Eliza, finally spotting her near the right corner of the room, two tables away from the stage. He tried for a casual walk to her, hoping he doesn't look as awkward as he feels.

He sits next to his friend, who turns and frowns at him. "Where have you been?" she whispers.

Zed panics first a moment. "Um, around?"

"Around? The fuck does that mean?"

Out of lies, Zed just shrugs and turns his attention to the table. He's still recovering from Addy. His mind was racing at all the prospects for tonight. Which, granted, he probably shouldn't. She was so hot. And the way she took control…He was putty in her hands.

Eliza snaps her fingers in front of his face, pulling him from his daze. "What were you doing?"

Is 'imaging the most seductive woman he's ever met riding him until they're dizzy' an appropriate answer? He doesn't think so.

"Sorry, I zoned out."

He offers her a smile that clearly doesn't soothe her because she frowns. "Do you feel okay? I know you didn't want to come tonight but I really appreciate it. And if you wanna go home, I won't be upset."

"Are you kidding? My best friend is getting some big award for doing her computer nerd thing. How could I miss this!"

Eliza smiles, then grins. She leans over to elbow him. "Thanks then. I hope your night isn't going terribly."

The image of Addy on her knees, red lips wrapped tightly around his hard member, flashes in his mind. "Oh it's not," he tells her. "I've…I've met a lot of really cool people."

Eliza starts to say something, but someone behind Zed catches her attention. He frowns and starts to turn, as a _very_ familiar voice asks, "Is this seat taken?"

He turns, nearly falling out of his seat because it's fucking _Addy_. At his table! She looks as perfect as she did when he first met her. And just as surprised as he is.

"Of course not," Eliza says. Addy's eyes barely flicker to her before she's nodding and sitting on Zed's right.

"Zed," she states. "I didn't—I mean, I didn't expect you to be um, over, at this table."

He nods, unable to formulate words. From behind him, Eliza asks, "Oh, you guys have met?"

They know each other? Zed blinks, sitting back and looking between the two.

Addy smiles, leaning to address her. "We were chatting early this evening." Her eyes flicker to Zed, something of betrayal and hurt clear on her face. It only lasts a second, then she looks at Eliza and asks, "Is he your date?"

Oh. His eyes go wide—she's offended that he had willingly gone with her to the bathroom, accepting a blowjob, because it looked like he was dating Eliza. Well that all looks very bad.

Before he can stammer out a butchered explanation, Eliza laughs and says, "Just my escort, so I didn't have to be here alone." Addy relaxes, smiling too.

"I think I'd cry if I suddenly developed a taste for men and _Zed_ was what I ended up with," Eliza adds, elbowing him for good measure.

Zed feigns a pout, rubbing his arm as if it hurt. Eliza and Addy laugh together, though the way Addy is looking at him he knows they're not laughing for the same reason. Then he feels her hand on his thigh, hidden by the table cloth.

"I don't know," she says, "he's sweet." Her hand trails slowly up his leg and it takes everything in him not to physically shudder. Her touch is intoxicating. Her fingers brush his member and she yanks her hand away, adding in a sweet voice, "like candy!"

' _Get it together_ ,' he tells himself. ' _No boner. What if Eliza sees?_ '

Addy grabs something off the table, smiling at them—maybe. It looks more like a smirk to Zed, but he feels like he's reading too much into it. Not everything was about sex.

"I hate coming to these but I love all the free stuff," she says. "Take as many candy canes as you want. And if you hang around after people start leaving, you can take from the other tables. Want one?" She holds out the candy cane to Zed, who shakes his head.

"Oh, Zed doesn't like candy canes," Eliza says.

Addy looks surprised. "Really?" she asks. She turns her attention to Zed and says, "I mean, the taste is alright, I just like playing with them."

It sounded innocent, it _had_ to be innocent. But he can just imagine her, sucking on the stick of mint, swirling her tongue…

His dick twitches in his trousers, images of Addy refusing to leave his brain.

He looks at her. "I bet. Something fun to suck on, huh?"

She shrugs, putting the candy cane back on the table. "I could think of other things that are more fun," she says, her voice low so no one else could overhear, her eyes flicker down to his crotch.

He's screwed, he's so screwed.

"Addy Cat!"

Addy's face hardens and she straightens up. Zed looks up as a small man in a sparkly suit and a kind of obnoxious grin stops at their table. Zed looks at Addy, who closes her eyes then puts on a smile, turning around.

"Bucky, so nice to see you!" she says with a cheer that sounds forced. The man—Bucky, leans down and kisses her cheek.

"You too, Addy dear."

"I didn't know you were at this table," she says.

"Yes, well, you know how Aunt Missy wants us to do all the kissing up and networking." The man looks at Zed, his eyebrows rising in mild surprise. "Who might you be? I don't believe we've met."

Zed opens his mouth but Addy says, "This is Zed. He's Eliza Scythes's date tonight. You know, the woman being honored with the Innovation Award."

Zed smiles and Bucky returns it. "Intriguing," Bucky states. "Eliza! Dearest, how are you?" He walks around Zed and Addy, occupying the seat next to Eliza and her attention.

"Should I ask?" Zed whispers.

Addy shakes her head. "Nope, mostly because I don't plan on telling you. Just my crazy cousin, being crazy."

Zed nods. He glances around the room, seeing everyone has been seated by now. The music is quieter now, barely heard over the soft chatter of the room.

Something taps against his leg and he jumps, looking over at Addy who's smirking. "Oops."

"You're crazy," he whispers. "We're in public."

She bats her eyes innocently. "I'm not doing anything," she says, though she placed a hand on his thigh again, slowly moving it up. "Did I mention I like your suit? Especially the pants. They make your butt look great."

Zed raises an eyebrow. "Do they?" he whispers.

She nods. "You have a great ass. Can I say that?"

Zed shrugs. "I think we're past a point of boundaries," he says. "You did give me a blowjob in the bathroom."

Addy smiles, leaning closer, nudging his arm. "True. Well, then you have a very nice ass. And dick." Her fingers curl around his half-hard member and he bites back a surprised groan. She grins and says, "Oh! Is that a candy-cane in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

His eyes widen. Eliza says something that draws her attention—Zed panics, terrified that he's been found out, but Addy just leans forward and over him to talk to Eliza and Bucky. It doesn't help that her hand is still wrapped around his dick, subtly rubbing him to full hardness.

He turns, pretending to join the conversation, doing his damndest to not give away the dry handjob he was getting. Just when he thinks he's screwed, that if she keeps it up any longer he's going to cum in his pants, their food arrives and she pulls her hand away, turning to look at her plate.

"You're gonna love the food, it's delicious," Addy promises. She cuts off a piece of her steak, eating it and making a quiet yet dramatic moan. "So good. Probably the second best thing I've swallowed tonight." She gives him the slyest, dirtiest smile. "I mean, truly. This is some juicy steak. But, well, I don't blow and tell."

"For someone who didn't want to be seen with me, you're sure doing a lot to let everyone know what happened."

She shrugs. "They can't hear me. Plus," she leans closer again, her hand returning to his thigh, "I wanna keep you all hot and bothered. The more worked up you get, the better you'll fuck."

"Or make me cum and embarrass me."

Addy raises an eyebrow. "Are you saying you don't get a thrill outta this game? The fact that your friend could look over and catch me rubbing your big, hard, juicy," she smirks and adds, "candy cane."

He'd laugh if she wasn't teasing his "candy cane." She laughs though, leaning into his side. "I like making you blush, Zed. It's cute."

He smiles. "Could we maybe take...a break from the...the stroking? I mean, it's not that I'm not into it, I just find it hard to concentrate on eating while...ya know."

She giggles and nods. "Yeah of course! I personally hate this shitshow, but I wouldn't want to ruin it for you. I can also tell you all the hot gossip on _everyone_ here." She winks as she pulls her hand away, grinning at him.

* * *

Addy tells him jokes, points out people and tells their secrets, and is overall great company. They talk like they've known each other for years and not a few hours. And her sex jokes are superb.

He wants to ask her out. It's been decided. She's nothing like his other hookups. She's amazing—funny, charming, pretty. And her blowjob skills aren't bad either. He knows he shouldn't. She was definitely more interested in him as a fun hookup rather than anything romantic.

But he can't stop thinking of doing _this_ all the time. Getting dinner, talking shit, teasing, and flirting until he was red all over. And fuck, the way she took charge...how unbearably sexy she was commanding him. He wasn't much of a sub before, but for her, he might be!

After their plates got cleared away and Addy had let up on her teasing enough for him not to be full mast in his trousers, he decided he should use the bathroom before the awards. He didn't want to risk missing Eliza's big acceptance.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he tells Eliza.

"The awards are starting soon!"

"I have to pee!" he argues back. "I'll be fast, don't worry."

He turns, about to get up when he catches Addy's eye. "Bathroom," he explains.

"Okay," she says. She glances down at his crotch then back at him.

He knows what she's thinking, and nods, then gets up and walks quickly out of the ballroom, back to the bathroom. He pees and washes his hands, trying to be quick so he can get back to the ballroom.

By the time he's walking back, he can hear the owner talking over the speakers, even in the hallway. Zed rounds the corner and steps into the room, as the owner says, "…introduce my daughter to hand out the first award of tonight. Everyone, please welcome Addison Wells to the stage."

Everyone starts clapping and a blonde woman in a blue dress climbs the steps of the stage. Zed starts for his table but freezes when Addison Wells starts talking. "Thank you. Good evening, and welcome to the annual…"

Holy _fuck_. It's Addy. _Addy_! The same Addy who'd blown him in the bathroom, was now on stage because she was the _daughter of the owner of_ the _company_ that his best friend worked for.

Addy—or Addison, or whatever he was supposed to call her—talks on stage but he doesn't hear any of it. His ears are ringing. He's actually losing his mind at this fact.

He can't have sex with her! She's practically in charge of his best friend! In some way, if he fucked up with Addison, Eliza could suffer big time. He couldn't have that on his conscience. He'd already fucked up enough.

And to make matters worse he had thought about dating her. If he had, and things had gone downhill, he could only imagine what that would do to Eliza's career. He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't risk it.

So he bolts, walking out of the ballroom, out of the venue, and far far away from all of this.

 _to_ _be_ _continued…_


	2. "I'm going to jingle your bells."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, this is NOT the continuation of Day 1. That’ll come later down the line!

**Day 2: "I'm going to jingle your bells."**

To say Addison loves Christmas was an understatement. That was like saying snow days were a little fun, or Disney was cool (snow days are the epitome of days off and Disney is, hands down, the most magical place on earth).

She's got her decorations out and started by Black Friday, and the majority of the apartment is decorated by the second day of December. Some people say she's a tiny bit crazy.

And by some people, she means her well meaning, loving, zombie fiancé.

She's in the kitchen, decked out in her favorite custom dress that Bree had gifted her last Christmas, humming along to jingle bells and dancing while she makes breakfast. Her dress sings with her, upwards of 200 jingling bells sewn around the red dress ringing with her every movement.

She hears their bedroom door open and the unmistakable sound of Zed dragging himself down the hall to the kitchen, his quiet grumbles making her giggle under her breath. He's never actually seen the dress before and she was excited to see his reaction.

"What the…"

Addison giggles to herself. She crosses her legs at the ankle, and slowly spins around, her dress jingling with the movement. She grins, especially at Zed's strained smile.

"Good morning! Twenty three days until Christmas!" she exclaims.

Zed stares at her with wide eyes. "What…what are you wearing?"

Addison giggles. She does a little shake of her hips. "You like it? It's my jingle bell dress!"

"It's…something alright."

She laughs, skipping over until she is in front of him. "It's a very loud dress," he comments.

"I love it!" she squeals. "I feel like walking Christmas spirit."

Zed lets out a little laugh. "What a weird thing to wake up to," he mutters. She smiles and he lazily wraps his arms around her waist, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead. "You're so weird, Addy."

"You love me." She wraps her arms around his neck, smiling at the ringing with her every movement.

"I'm gonna destroy this dress," he grumbles. "Too loud."

"I like it," she states. "I'm a music maker." She smirks. "Bet I can make you love the dress."

Zed raises an eyebrow. "And how do you plan to do that?"

She slips out of his arms, taking a step back. "Ready?" she asks. He raises an eyebrow at her but nods, backing up to lean against the kitchen entryway.

She crosses her ankles and turns slowly, only a few of the bells ringing as she moves. She paused to let the timing fade out, then start deliberately moving her hips, creating a steady jingling of the bells while snapping her fingers.

She snaps her hip and looks at him over her shoulder. His eyes are already wide and his jaw on the floor, and she hasn't even started yet!

" _Santa baby_ ," she sings, dropping her voice as low as she could while still carrying a tune. She steps forward, making sure to pop a hip with each step as she takes the three steps toward the counter, each while singing, " _slip a sable under the tree...for me._ "

She stops when she's at the counter, whipping her head around. " _I've been an awful good girl_." She smiles sweetly and winks. She catches the panicked look on his face as he swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. He wasn't going to last long—she gave him to the first chorus before he lost his mind.

" _Santa baby_ ," she turns around, pressing her back into the counter, arching over it, " _so hurry down the chimney tonight_."

She hops onto the counter, crossing her legs over each other. " _Santa baby_ ," she sings, waving her fingers in a 'come here' motion. Zed moves as if in a trance, guided by her sultry movements and the growing erection in his boxers. " _A '54 convertible too_." She holds out her hand and he stops halfway in the kitchen. She pretends to look around, then grins wickedly, letting her legs spread slowly, " _light blue_."

His eyes bug out at the sight of her light blue lacy panties. Before he can oogle too long, she snaps her legs closed. " _I'll wait up for you dear_." She hops off the counter, her feet hitting the cold floor. She drags her hands down her front as she sinks into a squat, singing, " _Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_."

She slides down into a split. She turns back to look at him, batting her eyes innocently. " _Think of all the fun I've missed_." She swings her back leg around and stands, rolling her body, popping her ass out.

" _Think of all the fellas that I_ ," she looks back at him again, pausing dramatically, then, " _haven't kissed_." She blows him a kiss, then turns back around. She rolls her wrists as she stretches her arms out, snapping her hips to the rhythm. " _Next year I could be just as good, if you check off my Christmas lis—_ "

She squeals when Zed wraps his arms around her, a low almost growl escaping his lips. "You're gonna be the death of me, Addy," he growls in her ear.

She giggles, then lets out a small gasp when he grinds his erection against the top of her ass. She drops her head back into his chest, giving him a smile. "I'm guessing you like the dress?"

He huffs. Instead of answering her, he dips his head down and kisses her neck. "Hate the dress," he mumbles. "Love you, though."

"Yeah?" she asks, shuddering out a breath. He bites her just below her jaw and her eyes flutter closed, his lips and tongue soothing the bite mark.

"When did you learn to do that?"

One of his hands travel down her front. Bells ring as he brushes past them and sneaks his hand under her dress. He slides his fingers into her panties, seeking out her clit and making her gasp.

"You were working late last night and I was bored," she says, "and horny. Very very—" His fingers pinch the sensitive little nub and she lets out a pleasure-filled squeal, her eyes closing.

"Oh fuck," she mutters.

"You learned all that last night?"

"Well, Bree and I found this really cool belly dancing class at that gym we've been going to but—"

"Belly dancing?" he questions. She nods just as he goes back to toying with her most sensitive area, playing with her clit like it was his life goal, eliciting moans and gasps of pleasure from her. Wetness pools in her panties at the one place he hadn't touched yet. "That was more like a striptease without the stripping."

He slides his hand down deeper, fingers finally coming in contact with her dripping pussy. "You could complain or you could piss off the neighbors," she tells him quickly.

"Oh, I'm going to jingle your bells," he says. "They'll probably throw us out of here."

He snatches his hand from her panties and guides her forward until she's leaning over the counter, ass sticking high in the air. He lifts her dress then pulls her panties down to her knees.

He slips his hands under her dress, holding her hips. "Fucking hate this dress," he grumbles. She laughs, the sound turning into a moan as he pushes his way into her. He leans over her back and chuckles. "Oh my God, I hate this dress so much. It's killing the mood."

"No," she says, "the louder the bells, the better you're fucking me. And I don't hear any bells…I bet I could find someone else to jingle my bells…"

Zed hums, his hand lightly smacking her ass. She squeals and he chuckles. "So needy," he teases. He pulls out slowly, groaning in appreciation while she moans softly. He's careful and deliberate, making sure not to move too much to make her move. He does the same thing as he pushes back in—slow and careful, though this time his hands feel up the soft flesh of her ass.

"Zed," she whines. "Don't be a meany."

"But I don't wanna disturb the neighbors!" he claims with mock innocence. He thrusts again, slow and deliberate and shallow, pulling a whine from Addison.

"But _I_ want you to fuck me," she counters. "Hard. Very hard. I wanna scream! Make me scream!"

"You're already screaming," he remarks smartly.

She starts to whine again, but his hand comes down on her ass again and she squeals as the bells on her dress jingle with the movement. "So you'll spank me but you won't fucking ravage me!"

Zed chuckles as his hips continue to lazily pump into her at a deliberately slow pace. "You have a nice ass," he comments.

Addison groans, dropping her head on her crossed arms resting against the counter. She'd be a lot madder if he wasn't absolutely amazing at slow fucking. It was torturous though. Plus she'd really hoped to get rawed.

"Don't make me beg," she complains.

He chuckles, leaning over her back, kissing her neck. "I'm kinda enjoying taking my time, baby," he whispers.

"Fuck me," she moans. He bites her neck and she tilts her head to the side, moaning as he sucks and kisses at the skin. "Harder, Z, please."

Addison stretches her arms out and pushes her ass back into him. Zed responds by trailing his hands up her arms until he can link their fingers together. She doesn't care though, the silver band on his wrist catching her attention.

"Can I? Can I take off your Z-Band?"

He stutters, jingling her bells more aggressively than he had before, then stops. "That's cheating," he says.

"Please?"

He turns his face into her neck. "Don't wanna hurt you," he adds.

She slips her right hand from under his and rests it on his band. "You won't," she assures him.

He kisses the side of her face. "I love you," he whispers, "go ahead."

She presses hard on the clasp, still broken from all those years ago, watching as it snaps under her pressure. Then she's sliding the band from around his wrist. The veins on his arms grow dark, traveling up his skin, and she hears his breathing get harder and more labored.

Addison loves Zed. She really loves when he fucks her, sweet and loving, sometimes she enjoys the slow teasing. She also really loves it when he's rough with her.

But there's a special kind of thrill that shoots through her body when he takes off his Z-Band and his zombie wrecks her world. A thrill that starts the second she feels him get a little bigger and much harder inside her, that shoots from her sensitive pussy all throughout her body.

Zombie Zed and regular Zed aren't much different. He's still kind and caring, he's just got a lot less self-control.

He pulls out almost slowly but snaps his hips roughly, testing out the waters. He does it again, grunting in approval at the groan that leaves her throat.

Zed straightens up, grabbing her hips roughly. He doesn't waste a second, pounding her dripping snatch with enough vigor to make her cry out loud. Her fingers scratch uselessly on the countertop, searching for something to hold.

" _Add…Addison_ ," he pants roughly, his voice barely heard above the hundreds of bells ringing with every hard thrust.

"Oh, _yes_ ," she moans loudly, "so good baby."

His rhythm gets even more wild, if that's even possible. His hands suddenly grab their way up her body to pull her back against him, mouth attaching to her neck as soon as she's upright. The new angle makes her cry out. She can feel his growl in frustration vibrate across her skin when he tries palming her breasts, the bells acting as a protective barrier against his touch.

It doesn't surprise her when he's ripping the fabric to shreds like wet paper in the next instant. A thrill of adrenaline courses through her as he continues to tear the dress off her body while aggressively pounding up into her, the chorus of bells chiming as they scatter across the floor filling the room overtop of his grunts and her moans.

Addison reaches her arms back, gripping his head for support. It's almost an awkward angle, but neither of them care. Zed's got one arm wrapped around her middle, holding her in place while he pounds into her, and the other hand pulling and tweaking her nipples. It's all so good, Zed's rough groans and grunts singing in her ear as he attempts to kiss her, sloppily managing to kiss her neck, his aggressive ministrations all over, from his hands to his dick, even the sound of the last remaining pieces of her dress being rung out with every movement.

" _Fuck!_ " she cries. "Zed, _Zed_. Zed, oh, oh yes." She pats his arm, and he stutters to a stop. She pants out, "Table, table. Fuck, table."

He understands enough to carry her over to the table. She barely manages to grab his discarded Z-Band before he's moving, then swiping an arm over the flat surface, pushing everything on the table into the floor. He pulls her off his slick member and spins her around, practically slamming her onto the table and pouncing back over her.

Addison barely gets out a gasp before his mouth is devouring hers, his hard cock thundering in her at a relentless pace. She grabs at his hair, gasping and moaning in his mouth.

They'd spent so long in the beginning stages of their sexual relationship working on trust—Z-Band or no—that she's not the least bit worried now. He's moving too fast and wildly for her to wrap her legs around him, his hands pawing at her tits roughly. All she can do is lay there while he ravishes her, her cries of absolute pleasure being muffled by his mouth over hers.

Then the next instant she's cumming. Zed bites on her lip and growls when her snatch tightens around his unrelenting thrusts, before pulling up, releasing her orgasmic screams into the thick air of the apartment.

He slams into her, his dick swelling and a loud roar leaving his throat as he cums deep inside her spasming cunt. He feels so good, giving her short, shallow thrusts as he empties his seed in her. Enough to prolong her own orgasm through his, until they're both sweaty, panting messes.

Zed leans over her—or more likely slumps—kissing her lips clumsy and tired. One of her arms wraps around his neck casually, her other hand busy grabbing his Z-Band. She manages to sneak it onto his wrist with a shaky hand, hearing the beeps of it activating while Zed slowly softens within her.

"Fuck," he breathes. He pulls his lips away and looks at her flushed face, the last hint of him zombie-ing out fading away. "So good," he adds. "I love you."

"Love you too," she mumbles. "Carry me to our room?"

He raises an eyebrow. "You want more? Thought I put on a pretty good performance…"

She giggled tiredly. "I wanna cuddle. Someone just fucked the Christmas outta me," she says. "Maybe later though."

He smiles, then, once she's got her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, he stands, carrying her back to their bedroom, ignoring the impending headache of having to clean to the kitchen.


	3. "Will you be the star on my Christmas tree tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will we ever see the aftermath of Day 1? Not today at least! Here's another one that's got another installment coming, further down the line. I present to you, Day 3!

**Day 3: "Will you be the star on my Christmas tree tonight?"**

Addison's mother, Missy, claps her hands as the last of the ornaments gets placed on the tree. "Who wants to put the star on?" she asks with a grin.

Addison gasps, exclaiming, "Oh! Me!" while jumping up and down.

Zed raised his eyebrows. He looks from his girlfriend to the large Christmas tree they'd just finished decorating, knowing there was no way she could put the star on without a ladder, at least.

He looks over at her dad, Dale, who's slowly cleaning the floor under the tree of any discarded ornaments. His entire focus isn't on the task, and he catches Zed's eye, seemingly sharing the same thought.

"I don't know, Addy, sure you can reach?" Zed teases.

He hears her scoff before she turns around, giving him a pout. "No!" She crosses her arms and smirks. "But that's why I have a super tall, handsome boyfriend. Why else did you think I invited you?"

Dale snorts a laugh and Zed holds back his own chuckle. "Um, because you love me?"

"Nope!" she says cheekily. "Just 'cause you're tall." She crosses the room and grabs his arm, starting to pull him to his feet. "Now, up."

He rolls his eyes but lets her pull him to his feet. She skips over to the coffee table to grab the elegant star she and Missy had carefully put to the side when they first started decorating ( _three_ hours ago!). She picks it up with delicate fingers, then smiles as she returns to Zed's side.

"Put me on your shoulders," she says.

He instantly shakes his head. There's no way he was going to lift her up like that. For starters, if she dropped the star, her mother would kill both of them. And she was also pregnant!

"I'm not putting you on my shoulders."

"Why not!" Addison whines. "It'll be faster than getting a ladder."

He blanches. "You're pregnant!"

"Barely!" she defends. "I was also a cheerleader. I've been lifted countless times, now stop whining—"

Zed's shoulders slump. "Addy, come on," he says. This was much different than cheer, especially since she hadn't cheered in two years.

"It'll take like two seconds," she adds. "And I know you won't drop me, so let's go."

She pouts, tilting her head and giving him her puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn't say no to.

Zed huffs but relents. He just had to focus on keeping her steady. The beaming smile that lit up her face almost made the risk worth it. _Almost._

Addison passes the star to her mother, turning her head and looking expectantly at her boyfriend for him to lift her. Hesitantly, he kneels down low in front of her and she climbs over his back to place her thighs on his shoulders. Once he's got a firm grip on her knees, he slowly stands, counterbalancing even the slightest wobble of the precious cargo on his shoulders until he's fully upright. Missy comes up beside them and offers the star up to her daughter.

Zed glances up and knows Addy is high enough, but she'll still have to stretch forward to reach the top of the tree and put the star on. His grip tightens on her legs as worry forms a pit in his belly. One wrong move and she could get hurt, or worse, the baby.

"Be extra careful, Adds," Zed warns before adding, "I can only do so much to keep you steady."

Addison rolls her eyes but a fond smile stays on her lips, he's only being so protective because he cares. She holds the star with one hand, using the other to run her fingers through his hair affectionately. "I will," she promises him.

He relaxes a little, knowing she was taking his concern seriously enough. He steps closer to the tree, moving slowly and carefully to keep Addison steady.

She locks her ankles behind his back, letting go of his hair and stretching up to grab the tree. Zed squeezes her thighs, keeping her stable while she puts the star on. Off to the side, he can hear her mom cooing as she takes pictures.

"Just think, next year you'll be lifting your little baby to do this!"

Zed rolls his eyes. Missy had been hit the hardest with baby fever ever since they told her a couple of weeks ago.

"Mom, the baby will only be a couple of months old next Christmas," Addison says matter-of-factly. "Not old enough to put the star up."

"You can help it!"

"Okay Mom," Addison says with a sigh.

Zed holds back a laugh. Addison pats his head. "I'm finished," she says. "Bring me down!"

"So bossy," he mutters teasingly.

"Gimme your hands!"

Zed laughs. He backs away from the tree, then lifts his hands. Addison takes them and positions them on her hips. "I'm gonna jump!" she warns. "Hold my hips, guide me down. Got it?"

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"I've done this thousands of times and have landed on my feet almost always."

" _Almost_?"

Addison ignores his worries. "Ready?"

He swallows his worry, muttering, "Yeah."

She counts, then does a little jump. He helps guide her, ducking his head down and helping her down until she's on the ground. Addison giggles, turning around to face him. She's grinning in that special Addison way that lets him know she has something terrible on her mind—either an insanely bad idea or insanely sexual thought. Never anything in between.

She leans in and whispers in his ear. "Is it crazy that that was kinda hot?"

Zed winced slightly. "Just a little."

"I mean, I always love it when you worry about me," she whispers, "and when you hold me, and touch me, and when I have your head between my legs…"

Zed stifles a laugh. He loves her, he really does, but it was too easy getting pregnant Addison all hot and bothered. Surprisingly easy. Way easier than it should be.

"Look how pretty the tree is!" Missy exclaims.

Addison gives Zed one last smile before turning around, but Zed figures some light teasing is in order. Especially if she's already horny.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her back into his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Good work on the star," he says, loud enough her parents can hear. Then, quieter, just for her, he whispers, "As much as I love being between your legs, doing my absolute worst to my beautiful angel, I'd much rather have my own star on top of my tree. If you know what I mean?"

Missy claps loudly, but Addison barely pays her mother any mind. A shiver runs through his girlfriend at the prospect. "Will you be the star on my Christmas tree tonight?" Zed asks quietly.

Addison squeals quietly and nods. "Not tonight, I need you now," she whispers.

"Let's get a picture!" Missy exclaims.

Zed raises an eyebrow at Addison, then lets her go from his hold. He's not exactly sure how she plans on pulling _that_ off, but her mother is demanding pictures and he wants to stay on their good side. Especially considering he already knocked up their twenty-year-old daughter. Getting caught dirty talking would get him banned very quickly.

Zed and Addison both move to the tree, briefly putting aside their plans in favor of taking pictures in front of the tree.

* * *

Addison walks into the kitchen, wringing her fingers together nervously. She glances back, making sure Zed was still keeping her father preoccupied in the den, before going over to her mother at the sink.

"Hey Mama," she greets.

Missy smiles at her then returns her attention to the dishes. "Hey Addy, what's up?" she asks.

"Nothing, I just had a slight um, pregnancy-related issue," she says.

"Oh?" Missy glances at her, almost worriedly, but Addison smiles to reassure her so she returns to a curious look. "What's the issue, dear?"

"Well, you know, I've been pregnant for like, a month," Addison explains, "and I just—I mean, my hormones are all out of whack. Last week Zed caught me sobbing while doing the dishes. I won't even explain, it was bad. I just have been going through the motions, really, and I'm—"

"Horny?" Missy guesses.

Addison stops her rambling and nods. "Like, insanely. And I promise I won't ask this every day while we're here I just—can you and Dad be 'running errands' for a bit, please? I promise this won't happen again."

Missy chuckles. "Don't worry, I won't judge. It's perfectly natural. Plus, it makes me really happy you feel comfortable enough to tell me the truth."

Addison smiles but doesn't say anything else. She waits a second before asking, "So…?"

"Let me finish the dishes," Missy scolds lightly. "So impatient."

Addison breathes out a laugh. "I'm gonna—" She gestures back towards the living room, before slinking out of the kitchen and back to where Zed and her dad are.

They aren't doing much, lounging in the den, chatting as one does. Her father and her zombie boyfriend. Or would it be more appropriate to call Zed her zombie baby daddy?

Doesn't matter. Labels never matter to them. They were together, and exclusive, and that's all either of them ever cared about. Boyfriend/girlfriend was too casual to describe their relationship, in their opinion. It was more than that.

She really, truly loves him with every fiber of her being. And the way he's lounging on the couch—arms stretching over the back, legs slightly spread, slouching—and his _sweatpants_. God, he was going to be the death of her.

Addison walks into the den, smiling at her dad, sitting in his favorite armchair, then making a beeline for Zed. The conversation pauses, both of them watching as she sits next to Zed and cuddles into his side.

"Hello, what're you guys talking about?"

Zed turns his head and smiles, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. "The baby," he says. "It's become my only personality trait I'm afraid."

She giggles, turning her head into his side further. "That's very true," she says to both him and Dale. "It's all he talks about."

"I'm just excited," he says sheepishly. "Having a baby with the woman I love."

"Yes, your _girlfriend_." Zed and Addison both look over at Dale. "Not, you know, your wife. Or fiancé. No big deal or anything."

Addison rolls her eyes. She was glad that was the only thing that bothered her parents, but it was also annoying as hell for them to constantly ask about wedding plans.

"We're still in school," she reminds him, "and in no place to be getting married."

"And it doesn't matter much to us, just a stupid legal classification for what, taxes? Doesn't matter." Zed shrugs. "I know she's mine, she knows I'm hers."

"Yes but—"

"No," Addison says firmly. "We're both in agreement, and that's what matters, so drop it."

Dale looks between them but sighs and relents, muttering a, "Fine, fine."

Addison smiles, settling back into Zed's side. She loves snuggling with him, but her eyes can't stop drifting down to his sweatpants. It's not like he's hard or his dick is even noticeable, not with how baggy his pants are, but it's hard to keep focused on anything that's not related to Zed being naked, especially when she's so horny.

' _Come on Mom_ ,' she thinks.

"If you don't mind me asking—"

"We do." Addison cuts off her father.

Zed stifles a laugh, while Dale stammers in confusion. "I-uh-Sorry? I just, I wanted to ask—"

"Can't we talk about this later?" Addison asks, exasperated with her father.

"I just think—"

Luckily, he never gets to finish that thought. Missy enters the den, patting her hands dry on a towel and saying, "Dishes are all done! Dale, honey, I just got a call from my sister. She needs help making dinner for tonight. And there's absolutely no way I'm going there alone."

"Addison can go with you, it can be a mother-daughter event!"

Addison hides her glare in Zed's side.

"Addison is pregnant, and I will not subject my sweet, slightly emotionally unstable daughter to my sister's wrath," Missy says. "Come on, dear! The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave!"

Dale huffs but compiles, standing and following his wife out of the den. Addison smiles to herself, butterflies fluttering in her stomach because, in a few minutes, they'd have the house all to themselves!

Zed chuckles quietly. "What did you do?"

She lifts her head and smiles sweetly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, ten minutes ago you told me you were horny. And now your parents are leaving, probably for a very long time, and we will be alone. I feel like you did something to cause this."

Addison giggles. She stretches up and plants a kiss on his jaw. "Just hush and be glad you have a very horny, very determined girlfriend," she whispers.

Zed pulls her across his lap, and Addison adjusts so she's sitting sideways, her legs stretched out to one of his sides, while still being able to face him. She kisses him playfully. "Are you gonna get hard or must I do all the work here," she mumbles.

"Your parents could walk in any minute," he reminds her.

"I'm sure they're under the impression that we have sex," she whispers.

"I doubt they want to see it, though," he chimes. "Plus, I think your dad will quite literally throw me in Containment and 'lose' the key."

Addison giggles. "And I'll accidentally get stuck there with you." She pecks his lips. "You're not getting away from me that easily."

"Good." Zed pulls away from her and Addison frowns. She's about to complain but then she hears her parents' footsteps approaching, something she's sure Zed heard before she could.

She assumes her most innocent position, searching her brain for something random to say so it looked like they had been talking and not exchanging kisses.

"I just think _Incredibles_ is better, I'm sorry," she says with a shrug. "I mean, I know where you're coming from, but I think I just don't like _Cars_ all that much."

"Oh my god," Zed mumbles, rolling his eyes.

Her parents peek into the den. "We're heading out now," Missy says. She looks between the two, putting on a stern look. "Addy, try taking it easy, okay? No funny business."

"'Kay Mom," Addison says. "We're probably just going to watch a movie or something."

Missy gives them a weary look but nods. "We'll try not to be out too long."

"Knowing your sister, we'll probably be gone for hours," Dale grumbles.

Missy rolls her eyes fondly. She starts to lead her husband to the door, calling back, "Bye!"

"Bye!" Zed and Addison shout in unison.

They stare after Addison's parents, both pairs of eyes fixated on the den doorway. The second the front door closes, Zed wraps his arms around Addison and flips them over, pulling a squeal from her before he leans down and kisses her roughly.

_to be continued…_


	4. "I put myself on the naughty list for you."

**Day 4: "I put myself on the naughty list for you."**

They're halfway into what Eliza seems the best Christmas movie ever made, _Die Hard_ , when Addison starts fondling him through his sweatpants. Zed and Addison are cuddling on the loveseat, Eliza and Willa are sprawled out on the couch while Wynter and Wyatt are in a dogpile on the floor, Bree and Bonzo sitting there too, except they're leaning against the couch.

The first time Addison's hand squeezes his dick, he assumes it's an accident. He can't help but jump, but no one notices.

The next time it happens, she makes sure to rub him briefly through his sweats, and he knows it's no accident. He shoots her a panicked look, but he's not even sure she sees him.

He's really glad they're under a blanket and slightly separated from their friends, because the next thing he knows, Addison is reaching a hand into his pants. He grabs her hand then, just before she can grab his dick, and glares at her in the light of the tv screen.

" _What are you doing_?" he mouths.

Addison smirks and holds a finger up to her lips. She leans over and whispers in his ear, "I'm putting myself on the naughty list for you."

She slips her wrist out of his grip and wraps her fingers around his thickening cock. It has 'bad idea' written all over it, but he doesn't stop her. It's risky and stupid, and something they definitely shouldn't do, but he's strangely excited to see what she had planned. Especially with all of their friends around…

Addison snuggles into his side. She pulls his dick from his sweats, then switches hands so she can have one wrapped around his back and the other reaching across her body and stroking him.

She lazily pumps her hand up and down his shaft, her attention vaguely placed on the movie. He's not sure if she's absentmindedly stroking him or she's pretending to pay attention. Either way, he has no idea what's going on in the movie. He's just trying not to moan, or breathe too loudly. Or even squirm.

He worries that if he isn't acting totally natural, someone will catch on. Addison does not share the same fear, though.

He doesn't know what prompts her, but she slips under the blanket and sucks him into her mouth. It takes everything in him not to jump or moan—to sit there like Addison doesn't have her lips wrapped around his dick, drooling as she slowly sucks him deep in her throat.

He curls his fingers into fists, nails digging into his palm as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. It's extremely hard for him to hold in his moan, breathing hard and heavy through his nose.

Addison pops up and grins at him. Zed tries his best to glare again, but knows it probably looks pathetic at best. She snuggles back into his side and goes back to stroking his now saliva covered dick.

He can't help but groan when she starts pumping him again, wincing when he draws attention to himself.

"You good Zed?" Eliza asks.

"Yeah," he stammers. "I was just…" Addison continues to stroke him, making it very hard to think of an excuse. After a too-long pause, he finally says, "stretching. Uh, someone's been laying on me this whole time."

Addison giggles and shifts. "Sorry," she says innocently.

Zed mumbles an "It's fine," turning his head back to the screen. He wraps his arms around the back of the loveseat, trying to look casual and not like he was struggling to conceal the very amazing handjob he was receiving under the blanket.

After a while, Addison cuddles back into his side and he lets his arm drape over her shoulders, pulling her in tighter. It's both better and worse that she's going so slow. It makes it easier for him to control the sounds leaving his mouth, but it feels like it'll never end.

Soon enough, though, his fingers tangle in her hair as he fights the urge to moan and cum. Addison takes note of the change, increasing her technique.

He almost moans out loud again, but manages to get a knuckle in his mouth to stop himself. Addison stretches up and whispers in his ear, "Ready?"

He nods, and she disappears under the blanket again. Her lips wrap around his tip and she quietly but furiously pumps the rest of his length. He breathes out hard, feeling his balls pull up before he's cumming in her mouth.

Addison sits up once he finishes and cuddles back into his side. He doesn't even know what to say, if anything. So instead he reaches under the blanket and puts his dick back in his sweats, and pretends that didn't just happen.

At least, until they get home and can talk about it properly. And by 'talk' he means that they'll probably just end up in bed.


	5. "Bet you'd look good wrapped up under my tree tonight."

**Day 5: "Bet you'd look good wrapped up under my tree tonight."**

"Next!"

Zed's 'work smile' morphs into an actual smile as a cute, blonde woman walks up to his station, all wrapped up in her coat and scarf and matching hat.

"Afternoon, ma'am," he greets politely. "Can I see your receipt?"

"Sure thing," she leans closer, reading his name tag, "Zed. Cool name."

"Oh thanks."

She placed the plastic shopping bag on the countertop, pulling the receipt out and handing it over. Zed doesn't do much but make sure she paid for gift wrapping, before handing it back to her.

He turns the bag to himself, fishing out the thousand-piece puzzle from inside. "This is nice," he comments.

"Thank you, my husband and I are gonna bring it to my parents' place when we visit," she explains.

Zed grins, glancing up at her. "Poor guy."

The woman giggles. "He loves me too much to admit that this puzzle is a terrible idea."

"Does he though?" He starts to unroll the wrapping paper for the box.

"I think so." She watches as he measures out the wrapping paper.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be hard. With a cute face like yours," he comments without looking up from his task. But the light giggle that escapes her draws his eyes up.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with me," she accuses, a sparkle of excitement in her eyes.

Zed's smile never falters as he leans in slightly, "I'd say you might be onto something." Her sweet laugh is music to his ears.

"I'm sure your partner wouldn't appreciate that. You flirting with customers and all," she replies brazenly. "So who's the special someone in your life? Some man as handsome as you or amazing lady lucky enough to snag you?"

Zed rolls his eyes. "I have a slightly annoying wife," he says.

The woman feigns a gasp. "That's rude!"

Zed chuckles. "She's a bit of a pain, if I'm being honest, though she looks great today."

"Does she?"

Zed nods. He looks up at her, grinning. His eyes scan over her, her pretty, wool, burgundy dress that peeks out from beneath her coat. The color offsets her blue eyes and blonde hair, and really makes her look great. "Not as great as you do though," he says. "Love the dress."

"I just bought it at Burlington this morning," she says. "Thought I'd surprise my husband."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll love it."

The woman leans onto the counter, and Zed goes back to wrapping the puzzle. "So…tell me more about your wife? Is she pretty? Is she nice?"

Zed starts folding the wrapping paper. "She _loves_ bugging me while I'm working by buying random things we definitely don't need. But, I do love her so."

He glances up at her, catching her dazed smile. "A lot?" she asks.

"Of course, she's my world."

"You're so sweet," she whispers. "I-I'm sure she feels the same."

He raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

The woman nods. "She must love you a lot to visit you at work every day, buy random pieces of garbage just to talk to you."

"Yeah, she definitely does," he agrees. "She's perfect. I love her."

They share a sweet smile and he glances back at the half-wrapped box, then back at the woman. She's still smiling, and Zed's about to turn back to his work that he'd been avoiding, when her slightly exposed chest catches his eye. It's been too long since the last time he and his wife were intimate, and he misses it a lot. This woman is beautiful, and also incredibly sexy. He wishes there weren't a bench blocking the rest of his view of her…

"I'll tell you one thing," he says. The woman leans closer and he says in a low voice, "I bet she'd look good wrapped up under my tree tonight."

She laughs and blushes. "You're terrible, Zed."

He smiles cheekily, ripping off a piece of tape. "You're right, I do prefer you completely naked."

He finishes wrapping the puzzle, sparing her a glance and catching her red cheeks and excited smile before bending down to pick out a bow.

"I-I have to get back to work in like...an hour," she says, "When's your break?"

"Well, I just have to finish up with my amazing wife who keeps buying things we don't need just to see me." He stands and throws her a wink. "I'll meet you at the food court? Five minutes?"

She nods. "Okay."

He slides the wrapped puzzle across the bench. "And Addy?"

"Yeah?"

He leans over the bench to press a kiss to her cheek. "I love it when you visit, promise."

Addison smiles at the gesture. "Love you."

She picks up the box and turns to leave. "Love you too!" Zed calls before she's out of earshot. She looks back at him and smiles, before leaving the store.

* * *

Addison stands against the wall that separates the mall and the food court, scrolling through her phone. Zed spots her easily and smiles. She actually _did_ buy a new dress, one that she looked absolutely stunning in despite it being a Thursday afternoon. Nude stockings and matching heels, all paired with her dress that stops just above her knees and hugs her body beneath her open coat. She looks gorgeous.

He slides up beside her, managing to wrap his arms around her and pull her into his chest. Addison squeals in response but hugs him back, giggling.

"Hey," she greets. She lifts her head to look at his face and smiles. "Where do you wanna eat?"

"Chinese?"

"Sounds perfect."

He drops a kiss to her forehead, then starts leading them to the restaurant in the food court, keeping an arm wrapped around her back while she does the same.

"I missed you," he points out. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know," she says sadly.

Zed had been laid off a couple of weeks ago from his decent paying job (and decent was a stretch) and had since taken up whatever working opportunities he could find. The first being a seasonal hire at the mall, which unfortunately only needed him around from noon until five. Which means he's not making any money at all, outside of tips. Which is why from seven to three in the morning he's working security at the 24-hour Walmart.

It was all fine and good, except Addison worked from nine until eight (seven on a good day). By the time he gets home, she's asleep, and when he wakes up, she's long gone.

It's been the same dance for the past week. Usually, Zed can get a night off and they'll have dinner together, or Addison will have a day off and they'll have a lazy morning before Zed had to go in. But they've both been working around the clock to keep up with their bills and saving up to move out of their crummy apartment within their lifetime.

It's also not every day that she managed to sneak away and have lunch with him, something he really does appreciate.

Addison turns her head to look up at him. "Are you working tonight again?"

Zed sighs. "All week."

Addison purses her lips. They stop at the end of the line, and she slips out from under his arm to stand in front of him. "How's your day been?"

"Boring until you showed up."

Addison hums. Zed lazily wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. "How was yours?"

"Fine," she says.

Zed raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like her to give such simple and short responses. Something had to be on her mind, something she wouldn't tell him unless he probed.

"You okay?"

Her eyes brows rise in slight surprise, the movement is slow but still startling. "Yeah?" she responds. "Just…thinking."

"About?"

"You. And me." She shrugs. "Your break is…thirty minutes, right?"

"Yeah? Why?"

She smiles, her cheeks tinting pink. "Wanna sneak to the car? I can't remember the last time we….you know."

"Oh. Oh!"

She nods, and his face heats up, his dick stirring in his jeans at the prospect. "Yeah let's…let's go."

* * *

The windows already start to fog even though they just got into the backseat, hot and heavy kisses heating up the confined space almost as quickly as their bodies heat up. Both of them frantically pull at each other's clothes.

Their coats had quickly been discarded first. Addison detaches her lips from his to hectically pull one of his many shirts over his head. Zed shifts his hands from palming her tits to grab at her ass, fingers kneading the soft flesh. She moans, then gasps as the unmistakable sound of her stockings tearing fills the car.

"Oh shit," he mumbles. "My bad, I'm sorry."

Addison huffs, not bothering to look back at the damage. She throws her hair over her shoulder and leans back down, breathing out, "It's fine, we're at the mall, I can buy new ones later."

Zed grins and leans up, capturing her lips in another heated kiss. He takes her statement as an invitation and feels around until he finds the rip, slipping his fingers in and widening the hole over her crotch. Addison squeals in surprise, pulling her mouth from his.

"That doesn't mean you can just destroy them!" she laughs.

Zed shrugs mischievously. "We're at the mall, it's fine," he says.

Addison rolls her eyes. She slides her cold palms under his remaining shirt, sending shivers down his body.

The light casts in her hair and Zed's breath catches in his throat. Something about this moment, with Addison straddling him, fingers working at his belt and zipper, cheeks pink from the heat of the moment, nose red from the cold outside. She's beautiful and spectacular and _insane_. And he's suddenly very happy and lucky to have been able to marry her. He really, _really_ loves her, so much it hurts a little.

Addison frees his erection from his boxers, pulling both the underwear and his pants down his thighs a little. She raises an eyebrow at his wistful smile. "What's going through that head of yours?" she asks.

"Nothing," he says, smiling. "Just thinking about how much I love you."

She softens. "Aw, I love you too," she says. "Now fuck me. Time's a-ticking."

Zed chuckles (he really loves this woman) and reaches into the hole he tore in her stockings, moving her panties aside. "Condom?" he asks suddenly.

She shrugs. "Not unless you want one."

He thinks for a moment—they had been holding off on the whole "actively trying for kids" thing because, well, money, but it never quite deterred them from having unprotected sex. Granted they didn't have sex as often as they used to now that they were both bogged down with work, but still.

"Nah," he says.

She grins, reaching between their bodies and grabbing his dick, positioning herself over the top and slowly sinking down. They both let out satisfied groans (it had _really_ been too long).

Addison grinds her hips into his, letting out a quiet moan at the friction. She does this some more—twisting and twirling her hips, creating a delicious rhythm between them that leaves Zed whimpering.

"Oh fuck," he mumbles. "Come on, baby, don't be a tease."

Addison giggles then leans down and kisses him. They both know they don't have much time to fool around. She moves her ass up and down his length at a quick pace, both of them moaning against the others parted lips.

It's not some earth-shattering, lovemaking, ride or die experience. It's quick, in the backseat of a car on their lunch break. Zed knows he's not going to last the second he feels her pussy wrap around his member, but he's going to make the most of it.

Zed's hands linger on her ass, relishing in the feel of the soft flesh that contrasts with the rough remains of her stockings. He feels her up as she pumps his length, then braces a foot against the door and the other on the ground to thrust up into her.

Addison squeals in delight. They both move to a familiar rhythm, the air around them thick and hot, the tight space filled with their moans and pants, and the slick sound of their hips meeting.

Zed's thrusting gets rougher, sharper, and quick as the minutes pass. They both know he isn't going to last much longer. Addison can feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge as she rides him too.

Zed moans hard when he starts cumming, fingers digging into her ass as he dumps his seed in her. Addison works her hips against his, riding out the waves of his orgasm until it finally subsides.

"Sorry," he pants.

Addison sits up, the change in angle sending painful pleasure through his over-sensitive, slowly softening member. "Don't be," she tells him. She reaches into the front seat and grabs a tissue box, moving it onto his chest.

"I have a lovely purple friend that will get me off while you're working tonight," she says. "I'll be fine."

He just nods, laying back and watching as she grabs a couple of tissues to catch the drops of cum leaking from her cunt.

She cleans up for both of them, making a messy pile of used tissues before readjusting their clothes. Once she's finished, Zed sits up, wrapping his arms around her waist casually.

"You know I never mind eating you out, Addy," he reminds her.

"It's okay, really," she assured him. "You have to get back in—" She checks the time on her phone, "seventeen minutes. And you haven't even eaten anything yet." Before he can say anything, she adds, "Actual food, babe."

He pouts. He wants to try and get home early, so he can give her several of her own orgasms. But telling her this would be a very bad idea. And he knew if he did work late tonight, he would get more time off in a couple of days. All of which would be dedicated to them.

He presses a kiss to her lips and says when they pull back, "I love you. Thank you for that."

"I love you too. Now, let's get you some lunch."


	6. “You don’t need mistletoe to keep me interested.”

**Day 6: "You don't need mistletoe to keep me interested**."

Addison closes the front door, turning around to face her husband with a sly smirk. He raises an eyebrow, moving from the living over to her.

"What're you thinking about?" he asks. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his chest, and she grins up at him.

"Nothing much," she says. "Just, ya know, your awesome sister and the kids' favorite aunt taking them out for hot cocoa. Leaving us here, with absolutely nothing to do." She says the last part dramatically, sighing and shaking her head. "What ever will we do while they're gone?"

Zed chuckles, shaking his head. "How terribly sad," he mutters. "I think I can find a way to fill the time."

It's Addison's turn to raise a brow at him but he doesn't say anymore, leading her back to their bedroom.

* * *

Zed has her sat on the bed, then backs up a few steps. He grabs the hem of his shirt, starting to pull it over his head. Addison grins excitedly. "I like where this is going," she says.

Zed chuckles, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the dresser. "So last week," he says, moving to undo his belt, "I went shopping with Bree, remember?"

"I do."

He pulls his belt off, then makes slow work of his jeans. "Well, we found something, and it was too perfect not to buy." Zed grins cheekily. "I've also been waiting all day to show you."

Excitement floods her veins, and the fact that she knows it's something sexual just makes a different kind of excitement stir down there.

Zed turns around, pulling down his jeans. All she sees are some basic (yet festive) red, green, and black plaid boxer briefs—which was putting it generously. They weren't as short as his usual briefs but weren't loose like his usual boxers, a long and form-fitting spandex type of underwear. Addison bites her lip in anticipation.

"I love those," she says, watching his muscles flex as he pulls his legs out of his jeans.

Zed glances back at her and smiles. "Oh, you're gonna love them even more," he promises.

Zed straightens up, then turns around, presenting himself in his almost completely naked glory, and Addison's jaw drops. "Ta-da!"

She really, _really_ loves these underwear. They fit him _so_ well. And by that, she means they make his dick look amazing. The whole front is a solid black instead of plaid like the rest of the underwear, a green line running down it until—until it hits mistletoe. There's _mistletoe_ on his underwear! It's hilarious and oddly incredibly sexy.

"Oh my God," she whispers. She can't even pull her eyes away from it.

Zed laughs. "Mistletoe," he declares. "You know what that means, right?"

"I love these undies," she says. She lifts her eyes to his face as he moves closer. "But you don't need mistletoe to keep me interested."

He shrugs, stopping once he's right in front of her. "Thought it'd be fun. Is this, ya know, fun?"

She giggles and nods, her eyes drifting back down to his crotch, licking her lips in anticipation. She leans forward, tilting her head and pressing a kiss to his covered bulge.

"Oh come on, babe."

Addison giggles, shaking her head. "It's just a kiss under the mistletoe, no?" she asks, feigning innocence.

"Undies mistletoe has a different set of rules," Zed states.

Addison hums, then leans in for another kiss. She lets her lips linger, almost mockingly moving them against his covered dick. His dick hardens under her ministrations. She moves her mouth along his length, sucking him through the spandex and appreciating the low moan that leaves his lips.

"Oh yeah baby," he whispers quietly. "Just like that."

She pulls back and lifts her hands, sliding her fingers in his waistband, then slowly pulls down the briefs. His erect dick springs out and she lets it bounce against her face, giggling a little when it does. She pushes his underwear down to his ankles aggressively, then turns her head, capturing his dick between her lips.

"Shit babe, so eager," he comments lightly.

Addison looks up at him, attempting a wink, then runs her tongue from the underside of his head up the already dripping tip. Zed tenses and moans, hands grabbing her hair for support.

"Oh god," he moans.

Addison leans forward, lightly guided by his urging hands, and takes him in her mouth. She sucks him as far down as she can without putting too much effort in, stuffing her mouth, much to Zed's appreciation.

Addison takes her time sucking his dick. She gets it nice and moist then sticks to the first few inches while her hand pumps the rest of his length.

Zed caresses her hair lovingly. He pulls his hips back, easing his dick from between her lips. "I'm getting close," he explains.

He moves his hands from her head down her arms, pulling her to a standing position and kissing her. Addison moans against his lips, pressing her body into his. Her arms wrap around his shoulders and he holds her at her waist, his swollen and slick member pressing against her panty-covered cunt.

He pulls his lips from hers despite her whine of protest. "And I," he trails kisses down her jaw, pulling a soft sigh from her lips, "have," he kisses down her neck, "many plans for you, my love."

He lifts his head, catching her labored breaths, her lust-filled eyes, swollen lips. She looks so beautiful, he can't help but kiss her again. Slowly, they fall back against the bed, passionately making out, slowly falling apart together. They had plenty of time, there was no need to rush the rest of the night.


	7. “Nice sugar plums.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of “The Gala Series”
> 
> aka...the day 1 continuation we’ve all been waiting for!

**Day 7: "Nice sugar plums**."

Zed's got a spoonful of cold chili halfway to his mouth and season three of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' on his laptop when someone knocks on his door. He freezes, pausing the episode and checking the time. It's a little after one in the morning, and the only person he can think of being there so late is Eliza to yell at him for ditching her.

He gets up and sets his bowl to the side, ready to get berated, only to find a very sad Addison standing on the other side. She's in leggings and a sweatshirt, but her face is still glittery with makeup and her hair still curled around her shoulders.

He's—he doesn't know what he is. Surprised? Shocked? Terrified? All of the above.

He'd forgotten he'd given her his address. Her brows scrunch together and her face hardens and he really wishes he hadn't forgotten she had his address.

"You're an asshole," she states. "You ditched me. I thought we were having fun—we had some connection or something but no. You're just as bad as those white-collar suck-ups that my dad hires— _no_ , you're worse than them. At least they stick around to get their dick wet. You're just a selfish asshole."

He gapes at her, unsure what to say.

He knows she's not wrong. It was an asshole thing to do. It takes him several long seconds to even remember why he panicked and left, and the words come tumbling out in the most idiotic way.

"You're Addison Wells."

"No shit, you think I don't know that?"

"No—I—Your dad owns—"

Addison huffs. "Is that why you bolted? Because that has got to be the stupidest reason I've ever heard. Usually, people _try_ to sleep with me because I'm rich. What type of idiot are you?"

"Is it too late to say sorry?"

She crosses her arms. "Yes it is," she sniffs. "I wouldn't mind hearing it though."

"I'm sorry," he says earnestly. "I just—I really did just panic. I know it was a dick move, and I probably—no, _definitely_ —shouldn't have done that."

He pauses and she watches him intently. "I mean, Eliza's my best friend. She works for your dad! What if you decide you hate me and wanna take it out on her?"

"I wouldn't do that," she states.

He huffs now. "Well, how would I have known that? Let's not forget how you neglected to mention the fact that you're _Addison freaking Wells_!"

"I didn't—"

"You practically led me on!" he points out, growing upset. Yeah, he did a shitty thing, but so did she!

"I told you my name was Addy, which is what I prefer to be called. You didn't ask me for my full name."

"I didn't think I had to!" he cries. "I mean, you show up at my apartment and start yelling at me like a psycho! I may have been a dick but you acted like a real asshole!"

She scoffs. "You showed up to _my_ party! It's not my fault you're too dense to realize anything!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't do intensive research on the rich family next door! You're—God you're actually insufferable."

"You're an obnoxious _pig_!"

"Fuck you," he spits.

"Fuck you!"

They stand there, panting, both undoubted angry. Addison's eyes dance across his face. Suddenly the mood changes, anger fueling a strange sense of passion within them. Then she says, "Fuck me."

They surge together, Addison jumping in his arms and their lips connecting in a heated, passionate kiss. Zed drags her inside, then using the momentum to push her against the closing door. He lifts her against the wood and her hands grab at his tee-shirt with enough vigor that she might actually rip it.

"Bed, bed," she says against his lips.

Her ankles lock behind his waist and he carries her down the hall and into his room. He gently tosses her on the bed, stepping back to quickly strip out of his clothes. Once he's naked, he goes to his nightstand in search of a condom, ignoring the low whistle Addison gives.

"Oh you've got such a nice ass," she comments.

He spares a glance at her, sitting up on his bed, naked as she picks her panties off her ankle. He has no response to her comment except, "Nice sugar plums."

She snorts out a laugh. He grabs a condom, while she absentmindedly touches her 'sugar plums.'

He moves back to the bed once he's got the condom on, nudging her legs apart and moving between them. Addison grabs him by the hair and pulls him down for another searing kiss, her hands clawing at his scalp while he lines himself up with her wet entrance. She wraps her legs around his waist, moving her snatch along his hard member and moaning in his mouth, until he finally pushes inside, both of them groaning in satisfaction.

They take a second to get adjusted to the new territory, exchanging rough, passionate kisses until Zed pulls his lips back. "Still mad at me?" he breathes.

Addison slowly moves her hips against his, her lips forming a satisfied 'o' in quiet pleasure. The friction drives Zed absolutely mad—her wet pussy, twisting and squeezing him.

"Depends how good you fuck me," she says.

Zed places a hand on her hip, pulling out and thrusting back in, slow but rough. Addison's eyes widen, a silent gasp gracing her lips that makes him feel a little proud. Zed repeats the motion and this time she lets out a little whine.

He decides to continue with the slow and methodical attack, and throw in a little teasing. He's earned it, at least in his mind, after putting up with hours of her own teasing all evening.

"You, Addison Wells, was it?"

"Mhm," she moans.

"Addison Wells, heiress extraordinaire."

"I'm not an heir—" Zed thrusts back in, hard, effectively cutting her off. Her back arches off the bed and she cries out, "Oh _fuck_!"

"Came here just to yell at me," he went on. "Look at you now."

Addison huffs, propping herself on her elbows. "You're so cocky," she grumbles.

"Isn't that what you came here for?"

She rolls her eyes. "Stop."

Zed freezes, afraid he'd done too much. Not everyone was a fan of dirty talk. Oh God, what'd if he completely ruined the mood with the taunting?

"Was the dirty talk too much?"

She furrows her brows. "What? No? You're surprisingly good at it."

"Surprisingly?"

"You spent all evening all flustered, Zeddy, what else was I supposed to think?" she says teasingly.

She sits up, wrapping her arms around him for support with a soft sigh at the new angle. "I'm not a fan of being on my back," she explains.

"That's fine." He holds her around her waist, shallowly thrusting. He can only manage a few inches in and out with the way they're sitting, but it feels just as pleasurable. They both moan quietly for the few minutes they stay like that.

Then, Addison asks, "Do you like doggy?"

"Fuck yes."

They untangle their limbs and Addison turns around, getting onto her hands and knees on the bed. She looks over her shoulder and throws him a grin, wiggling her ass at him. Zed shuffles closer. He rubs his cock between her wet folds, making her moan again.

She has a really nice ass, something he hadn't been able to notice or appreciate when she was in her evening gown earlier. There's a lot about her that's a hell of a lot nicer to look at now that she's naked (even though she did look drop-dead _gorgeous_ in her dress).

He honestly can't help himself, "spanking" her ass with his free hand, if you could call it that. It was more of a rough ass grab, that makes her squeal and jump. It serves as enough forewarning (at least in his mind) for him to push into her wet, welcoming hole.

They've already gone past the threshold, so Zed goes straight to the fucking her raw. As raw as fucking her with a condom could be. Fuck, whatever, not important.

He fucks her, a little out of spite because for some reason he feels like he needs to prove that he's good in bed. He's also insanely into her, and showing her a good time now would hopefully draw her to stay down the line.

And, most importantly, he hasn't gotten laid in a long time. He's got a lot of pent up energy, that's currently being redirected through his relentless thrusting, and appreciated by Addison Wells. Probably waking his neighbors with her loud moans of pleasure but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was too damn hot pounding her from behind.

"Ah! Oh, God, Zed!" she cries.

He moves a hand and playfully smacks her ass, making her moan loudly. "You like that?" he breathes.

" _Yes_!"

He spanks her again and she moans, drops her head down onto the mattress and pushes her ass back into his thrusts. "You're—Oh, you're so fucking good," she moans.

He doesn't think there's anything better than her quivering cunt, sucking him in with every thrust. At least until she starts rubbing her clit, something that makes her drop onto her elbow and cry out in even more pleasure than before, _and_ become even tighter, her pussy spazzing around him.

With every thrust, he gets closer and closer to the edge, fingers digging into her hips as he doubles his efforts to get them off.

Suddenly, Addison freezes, letting out a gasp. Before Zed can even register what's happening, though, she loses control: moaning and screaming loudly, quivering, her pussy getting even tighter around him, tighter and wetter as she cums hard.

It's incredibly hot to watch (more so because it's mostly _his_ doing), her cries of pleasure fueling him to continue pumping into her. And it feels so damn good that he's cumming with her in no time at all.

His ears ring a little, heart pounding as he slowly comes down from his high. He's panting hard, feeling a little gross from the sheen of sweat that's now covering his body. Addison, for the most part, is still very much out of it, letting out quiet little moans and sighs, her cunt still quivering a little.

Now comes the awkward part. Where either she leaves and they never speak again, or, worse, they talk about what just happened. He tries not to think about what that conversation might entail, instead focusing on cleaning up. He slowly pulls his softening member from her. She lets out a high pitched whine as he makes his exit.

Zed gets off the bed and grabs his tissue box from the dresser (he gets allergies in the winter!), peeling off the used condom, wrapping it up, and disposing of it in the trash. He's about to put the tissues back on the dresser but decides against it. Addison will probably want to clean up too.

He takes them back to bed and lays down with a sigh, putting the box between them. Addison glances at it, mutters a 'Thanks,' and sits up on her heels. "Can I use your bathroom?" she asks.

"It's down the hall." It's also the only other room in his apartment.

Addison stands, taking the tissues and walking shakily out of the room. Once she's gone, he lets out a sigh. He didn't often do hookups, for this exact reason. The after was always so weird because _he_ was so weird. Should he get dressed? Offer her a drink or something?

Sex was easy, small talk was fucking terrifying.

He gets off the bed, figuring putting on underwear would be the least awkward thing to do. Except, of course, Addison walks back in as he's pulling his boxers up.

"Were you eating cold chili before I got here?"

His cheeks go red and he stammers. But when he glances at her, she's got an amused smile on her face.

"For all you know, it could've been warm."

She quirks an eyebrow. "Was it?"

"…No."

She laughs, and the tension fades. She goes searching through his messy room and grabs her phone, while he goes and sits back on his bed.

"Shit."

He looks up, Addison catches his eye and says, "My phone's about to die. Do you have a charger?"

He nods, standing up again. "Yeah, hold on."

His phone is plugged in in his room, but he's got a spare in the living room, primarily for when Eliza spends the night.

It's currently plugged into his laptop, right next to his discarded chili. He grabs them both, and the wall piece that's sitting on the floor, and heads back to his room.

Addison looks up from her spot perched on his bed. She's put on her sweatshirt, but her bare legs hang over the side of the bed.

He passes her the charger and puts his laptop on top of his dresser, then climbs back in bed. He sits quietly as she plugs her phone in, waiting for her next move.

After several quiet minutes, Addison turns around to face him. "Sorry for acting all insane," she says. "I mean, the sex was good. Great, I mean. Like, really, insanely amazing."

Zed let out an awkward chuckle, blushing a little. "Uh, thanks."

"But um, coming here all bitchy and shit was not cool."

"I'm the one who flaked on you," he says. "Which was…a really sucky thing to do. I'm sorry."

She gives him a small smile. "It's okay. Truce?"

Zed chuckles and nods. "Truce." He smiles at her. "So, how are you getting home?"

"If it's not two yet, I'm going to call my driver to come get me, but I'll probably end up in an Uber by the time my phone has enough charge."

"Well, in that case," he goes and grabs his laptop, "let's watch something to pass the time."

Addison chuckles, both of them moving to get comfortable on his bed. "What are we watching?"

"Avatar, duh."

"Duh," she mocks. "Dork."

He playfully sticks his tongue out, something she doesn't find weird and actually laughs at.

* * *

Zed startles awake, what feels like moments later. It's been much longer, something he only knows because his laptop is off, which means it either died or was in idle time. But Netflix's autoplay would've prevented idle time, so it's got to be dead.

He groans a little. It's still dark out, and he's still half asleep. He moves to put his laptop aside and snuggle back into bed, right when he realizes that there's another person in bed next to him.

There's some light coming in from the hall (God his electric bill was going to be insane), giving enough of a glow for him to recognize Addison all cuddled up next to him. Which is all well and good, he loves cuddles, he especially loves getting to cuddle the people he has sex with. But it's also insanely late, he's cold, and he needs to properly get ready for bed. Maybe put on some pants.

"Addison," he grumbles. He gently nudged her awake with his free hand.

She groans, turning into his side. "Ten more minutes," she murmurs.

If he weren't so tired he'd laugh. But he's exhausted and did he mention it's freezing? He's got a nice pair of fleece pajama pants calling his name, which he can't put on with her snuggling him.

"Addy, we fell asleep, get up."

She mutters a complaint but slowly untangles from him. She sleepily scratches her hair and yawns. "Oh shit," she says, suddenly realizing. "What time is it?"

Zed sits up too, tapping his laptop. Yep, dead. He gives her a shrug and climbs out of bed in search of some pants. Lucky for her, his phone is between the bed and the dresser, so he checks the time and tells her, "Three nineteen."

"Fuck," she groans.

Zed hears rustling but focuses on getting pants on first. The hardwood is cold on his feet and he'd much rather be asleep right now, at three in the morning.

Then, of course, he remembers their brief conversation from earlier, between the fucking and the sleeping. He turns around to Addison, who's sitting on her phone and typing.

"You can spend the night. The rest of it, at least." he offers. "I mean, taking an Uber at three in the morning isn't the safest idea."

"Oh no, I don't wanna impose."

Zed rolls his eyes. He doesn't even bother replying, jogging out of the room to shut off everything he'd left on (and dump his stupid chili down the drain) before running back in. "Come on," he says. He climbs back into bed, pulling her down with him. "Sleep time."

She giggles and complies. Zed wraps a blanket around their bodies then pulls Addison into his side again. "S'too cold," he complains. "So we're gonna snuggle."

"Of course," she whispers. "Goodnight Zed."

"Night."

_to be continued…_


	8. “You know, Rudolph’s red nose isn’t the only thing that’ll keep us up tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of “the quarantine series”

**Day 8: "You know, Rudolph's red nose isn't the only thing that'll keep us up tonight."**

_**Part 1 of "the quarantine series"** _

_A: I'm about to hop in the shower_

_Z: Take your phone_

_Z: I'd like some pics_

_Z: I miss showering with you_

_A: Gimme a second_

…

_Incoming call from 'Addison Wells the Love Of My Life, My Rock, My Soul, My Baby, My Other Half [red heart], [red heart], [red heart]'_

Zed answers the video call, slightly confused. He was just expecting a couple of sneaky shower pictures, not a call. As his phone takes a minute to connect (damn shitty WiFi) he suddenly questions how he looks—an old, hole filled grey tee-shirt and even older, ratty sweatpants that're hanging on by a thread. He doesn't usually dress up for their video calls, but he tries to look better than this.

His phone connects before he can throw on a sweater to cover up the ugly shirt and—she's naked. She's actually standing in the shower, her phone propped up on the ledge meant for soap. Zed's been in her shower and he knows exactly which ledge it is, especially because it's at a perfect height for soap grabbing for her (because it's her personal bathroom, after all). Which means her camera gives an unobstructed view of _her_ , pink little nipples that, from what he can tell, are hard on her perfect boobs (not too big, not too small). The shower water rains down on her chest and she ducks her head under it, moving closer to the camera.

Zed can't help but stare with wide eyes. They've been in quarantine for months, quite literally. Her parents don't let her out of the house except for a few lucky days in the summer, the few times she's gone to get tested, and now that she was in school for cheer. Zed was strictly forbidden from seeing her for a long time because, despite the stay at home orders, he needed to work and the grocery store needed extra hands. Her parents didn't like that, and only allowed them to meet up after he stopped working there (he quit for reasons unrelated to his relationship).

They both went to the university that was only an hour away, but since classes were online there was no point in being on campus except for their respective sports. Which never met at the same time (social distancing, apparently). They did ride together to campus when they could, which was nice. And on the off chance that happened, things did get a little heated between them. They'd both developed an appreciation for the Walmart between campus and Seabrook, that was usually secluded and gave them enough privacy to get it on in the car.

Of course, they haven't seen each other in person since before football got shut down (20 players got sick, luckily Zed wasn't one). That was two weeks ago, the recommended quarantine time frame. But Missy and Dale didn't want him over and he didn't want to disrespect them (after all, they just wanted to keep themselves and Addison safe).

Plus the football outbreak just so happened to come a week after their last game, the last time Zed and Addison met up in person. It's almost been a month since he's seen his girlfriend, love of his life, soulmate, rock, his other half…you get the gist. And while they do exchange the occasional raunchy Snapchat, they've never been naked over FaceTime. They've never even had phone sex, the old fashioned, non-video phone sex.

So he's very surprised to see her like this. Addison, in all her naked glory. And the little tattoo of two interlocking hands, holding pinkies only, that sits on her chest, between her boobs but much closer to the left, that perfectly matched his in the same spot. Their little secret (because if her parents found out she got a tattoo last year when they were off at school, they'd flip).

Addison straightens up as his camera clears up more, smiling sweetly. As if she isn't on FaceTime, in the shower, dripping wet, showing off one of his favorite parts of her body (he honestly has no favorites but he does love her boobs).

"Hi."

He swallows, forcing his eyes from her boobs (stop judging, he's allowed to like his girlfriend's boobs!). "Hey." His voice cracks a little and she giggles.

"My parents aren't home," she says.

"It's Christmas Eve."

"They went to see my grandparents," she says offhandedly. "I opted to stay here, since I'm still cheering. Plus, alone time with my favorite zombie."

Zed smiles proudly. "I miss you so much," she goes on. "I wish you could come over."

He nods in agreement.

"I figured it was safe to call you though. I hope that's okay."

"It's uh, it's more than okay," he says. "Great! It's great. I miss you. Like a lot."

Addison giggles. "Everything alright, Zed?" she asks. He catches himself focused on her chest again, wishing he were there to tease and pull on her nipples, make her squeal and squirm and moan—

He looks up when he feels his cock stirring to life in his sweats. It's gonna be one of those nights.

"I wasn't expecting a call," he tells her. "But I don't mind the show."

She laughs. "Reign it in, Tiger. This is what I call, the previews." She reaches out and pulls her hands back, now holding a bar of soap. "I've got the whole house to myself tonight. And it's been three weeks of just pictures and thoughts."

His eyes widen. "You wanna have _phone sex_?" he whispers incredulously.

"Rudolph's red nose isn't the only thing that'll keep us up tonight," she says with a wink.

The song runs through his head, even though in the end it doesn't matter. What does, is that she's planned this evening, just the two of them, as it should be. She always did love Christmas sex, and he loved sneaking out to make it happen. Not this year though…

He pushed those thoughts away. They were going to have _phone sex_! Holy shit.

"Uh, okay, hold on." He drops his phone onto the bed and stumbles to his feet, rushing toward his door. He throws it open and calls to the house, "Off to bed, night!" before slamming it shut and locking it for good measure.

"Zed!" Addison sings out. "The show's starting with or without you!"

He rushes to his desk, grabbing his laptop and his headphones (wireless), then jumps back into bed. He grabs his phone, saying quickly, "I'll call you in like two seconds." He hangs up, rushing to open FaceTime up on his laptop, connect his headphones, and call her back (it's been more than two seconds but no one's actually counting).

When she answers, she has a pout on her face. "I was putting you on my laptop," he tells her. "Figured I'd need both hands free." He throws in a wink that completely wipes the pout off her face.

"Okay, but don't start jerking off until I finish in the shower," she says. "I wanna show you some of my toys first!"

Zed laughs. "Promise."

* * *

They tease, they masturbate together, talk, and eventually, Addison falls asleep over video chat. Zed doesn't mind. He can't help but just watch her for a few moments before he ends the call. He really loves her, and it's been too long since he's seen her.

He fucking hates quarantining. Not just because he was confined to his room all day except when he needed to use the bathroom, not only because they don't allow zombies to test with anything other than the goddamn nasal swabs (that hurt like a _bitch_ ), and he's had to get tested once a week since the football team outbreak.

He hates it because he misses Addison more than he can handle. He can't even hang out with his little sister, there's no way anyone will let him out to see Addison.

He got tested four days ago (negative) and was waiting for his second test from yesterday morning before he was officially allowed out. Because apparently it was slightly harder to detect in zombies, and two tests would be much more secure and accurate than just one, or whatever bullshit Zombie Patrol came up with to scare the zombies inside (because most of them couldn't afford tests).

His result should be coming soon…and he was probably negative. And he was really lonely. And he missed Addison, a lot. And she'd be alone for Christmas. _Christmas_! It was her favorite holiday and she'd be spending it alone. He couldn't let that happen.

There had to be a safe way for him to cure his lingering loneliness and give her a happy Christmas…

Zed sits up in bed, an idea quickly forming. Plans and workarounds rush through his head and he shoots up, rushing to get dressed and pack his bag.

' _This is going to be perfect._ '

_to be continued…_


	9. “Guess we know why Santa says ‘ho ho ho.’”

**Day 9: "Guess we know why Santa says 'ho ho ho'."**

The lone shelving in the closet rattles as soon as Addison's back hits it. Addison ignores the sharp press of cold metal against her back, poking through the cute and slightly sexy Mrs. Claus dress she's wearing. She's more focused on the swollen, hungry lips of her one and only, and his raging erection that they'd snuck away to take care of.

Zed's hands grab under her ass and lift her against the shelves. She throws her arms around his shoulders and locks her legs around his waist, glad to have better access to his lips.

They'd managed to sneak off without anyone noticing, both of them sufficiently worked up from the teasing they'd both done while getting dressed at home. And on the drive over. The very _long_ drive.

If they weren't already late, they would've taken care of their little problem in the car (maybe in an empty parking lot, they hadn't worked out the details).

They'd checked in with Addison's aunt's best friend's nephew who was hosting the Christmas party they were working at, then immediately snuck off to a closet. They had a solid twenty minutes before they needed to be the cutest and least-horny Santa and Mrs. Claus for all the grimy little children.

Addison focuses her passions on kissing him, biting his already swollen lips, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. All the while Zed drops his extra-large pants so they pool around his ankles. He readjusts her panties and, seconds later, she feels him running the swollen head of his cock through her slick folds.

Their lips pull apart. Addison drops her head back against the shelves and lets out a loud moan.

"Fuck, Addison," he groans. "You're so wet."

Over an hour of foreplay would do that to a girl, but her brain-to-mouth connection is completely destroyed when he pushes inside her moist hole, and all that she manages to say is a garbled moan.

"Oh shit," Zed mumbles. "You gotta keep it down, love."

They didn't usually do something as risky and, well, _stupid_ as this. Usually, when they snuck off to fuck, it was in the bathroom of some party or bar, where Addison would be bent over something, or sitting on a counter, or any scenario where Zed would have a free hand because Addison tends to get very loud.

Now, they're in a supply closet at a sort of fancy party. Zed can barely manage to hold her up with one hand and her limbs latched onto him. One wrong moan and they're caught for sure.

Addison throws her face forward to bury in his neck, her teeth digging into his skin in an attempt to keep her noises under control, for both their sakes. Zed's shameless groan is almost as loud as hers, but her roughness fuels his passion enough that he almost doesn't care anymore.

His pace is relentless. Not wanting to waste any more time on teasing, he pulls her face from his neck to reconnect their lips. Addison tangles her fingers in his short hairs not covered by the Santa hat, gripping the strands tightly as he pounds into her against the shelving.

He's already on the edge—since they snuck away, even—and, after a few more minutes of the quick and rough pace and the heavy making out, Zed's thrusting stutters and staggers as he cums.

He groans against her lips as his seed fills her, and Addison grinds down onto him as best as she can until he empties his load and starts going soft.

They pull apart then, panting and flushed. "Shit," Addison breathes. "A little warning would've been nice?"

Zed frowns, then pecks her lips. "Sorry," he mutters. "I'm kinda all over the place today."

Addison lets go of his hair and wraps her arms around his neck. She doesn't want to stand on her own feet because, one, it's much harder to get postcoital kisses that way, two, she has a fresh load of cum sitting in her pussy and no means to clean up at the moment, and three, she likes being held by Zed.

"It's okay baby," she says. "Although it would've been much easier for me to swallow…but I do like it when you just let go."

She pulls him down for another kiss, this one less hot and heavy and more sweet and passionate. Addison doesn't even pull away from his lips until she starts to feel his cum slowly drip from out of her pussy and down her ass. They should probably deal with that problem before someone finds Mrs. Claus dripping a fresh load of Santa spunk.

"Do you see any paper towels or something around?" she whispers.

Zed looks around the dark closet, squinting, before he mutters an "Aha!" and grabs something on a shelf above Addison's back.

His hand returns in front of her with a half roll of paper towels. "Ask and you shall receive," he jokes lightly, earning an eye roll and a chuckle.

"Not the most comfortable wiping material, but it'll do," she says as she plucks the roll from his hand.

After ripping off a few and clumping them in her fist, she gives him a small nod. He gently pulls out from his position plugging her up, only wincing a little from his head's sensitivity. Her hand is quick to cover her leaking hole with the wad of paper towels before he carefully places her down on her own two feet.

Both of them clean their privates and readjust their outfits hastily. They definitely won't have much time now before someone comes looking for them. But as soon as they're presentable again, they have their arms circling around each other, exchanging affectionate kisses and Zed's much needed after-sex cuddles (not that Addison is complaining either).

Zed drops his forehead against hers with the softest of thuds, sighing blissfully from their closeness. "Guess we know why Santa says 'ho ho ho'," he whispers, a teasing tone in his voice.

Addison couldn't help but giggle at her goofball boyfriend. "The ho's are what make Santa so jolly," she quips back with a smirk. Zed bursts out in a laugh (way too loud to keep their hiding spot a secret) but quickly catches himself and leans in for a soft kiss.

"You're too much Adds," he cooes when he pulls back. "I love you."

"I love you too," she returns softly, pulling him down for another affectionate kiss.

Sudden banging on the door startles the lovers almost out of their own skins. " _Addison! Zed!_ " It was Bucky angrily whisper-yelling their names. They look from the door, to each other, then back to the door.

"Get your _merry_ butts out here right this second!" He demands, adding an infuriated "and you better be decent," before they hear him stomping away.

They fall into each other, laughter filling the confined space as the tension dissipates around them. Addison pulls him in for one more kiss before putting his beard back into place.

"Let's go make some kids insanely happy," she says with a playful eye roll.


	10. “If I was the little drummer boy, I’d show you what ‘pa rum pum pum pum’ really means.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a girl who went to Catholic school her whole life, I might be projecting a little in this…

**Day 10: "If I was the little drummer boy, I'd show you what pa rum pum pum pum really means."**

Addison's parents are deep in a conversation about stocks with her cousin. Neither Zed nor Addison are paying much attention to it either, slowly working their way through their dinner while keeping an ear out in case they could rejoin the conversation.

Well, Addison does. Zed's mind is still stuck on earlier that evening. When they went to one of Addison's second cousin's school Christmas pageant.

He wasn't big on Christmas. Mostly because his family was Jewish and Christmas was a holiday for the Christians. But also because he just…didn't celebrate it. Besides the whole Jewish thing, Christmas wasn't his thing. Even though his loving girlfriend of eight months two weeks three days and seventeen hours was a huge Christmas nerd.

Addison knew he didn't celebrate, which was the whole reason they were at her parents' house. They really wanted to meet him, and according to Addison, Christmas was huge to them. And to prove it, they took him to church. No, not actual church. He would definitely draw the line at that. But Addison's second cousin's school Christmas show was held in their adjacent church and was…well it was a sight to behold.

The music was nice. Not the usual Christmas song he's heard on the radio, but nice. The story was…odd. He mostly just sat, confused, because clearly everyone around him was enjoying the show. It just felt so weird to have some seven-year-olds play a married couple. Hell, one was "the Virgin Mary."

Not the point.

Zed still thinks about the odd show now, at dinner, while her parents talk stocks with Bucky and Addison sits and listens quietly while eating and Zed ponders…Christianity.

So, he does the only thing he can do. Not wanting to deter the whole conversation, he leans over so he can whisper to Addison, "What were those songs in that Christmas show?"

Addison tilts her head at him. "Christmas music?"

"Super religious Christmas music," he whispers. "Like, I know Rudolph. And the Mariah Carey song. Those songs weren't like Rudolph though."

"I guess not." She shrugs. "Sorry, you had to sit through that. Did you hate them? I know you're not, like, into the whole Christmas thing."

Zed shakes his head. "No. The music was lovely. Composition wise. Do you still have a program? I wanna listen to some of them again…with people who can actually sing."

Addison sticks her tongue out at him and he holds back a giggle. She's really adorable.

"Hey. What's so funny over there?" Bucky asks.

"We're just talking about Anna's show," Addison says. "Zed thinks the kiddies are bad singers."

"I wouldn't call what they were doing 'singing'," he jokes, "but it was really adorable."

Addison's mother gasps, and just like that the two of them are sucked right back into the family conversation.

* * *

That night, Zed lounges in Addison's bed as she gets ready herself. She'd just gotten out of the shower, hair all soaked in nothing but a towel, and walks into her room with an amused smile on her face.

"What're you listening to?" she asks.

Zed pulls out his headphones. "The Little Drummer Boy." He's listened four times now, mostly because it made absolutely no sense. He wasn't totally paying attention during the elementary school play, but he was pretty sure there was no drummer boy.

"Oh, I like that one."

Zed looks up at her, feeling a little surprised when she tossed her towel onto the spot of the bed where he isn't and crosses the room, stark naked. Not that he hasn't seen her naked. It's just, her parents are down the hall. And she's got a killer ass. Those two things were not a good combination.

"I had to learn to play that on the piano when I went to Anna's school."

All sexy thoughts aside, that doesn't make any sense to him. "But it's about drumming."

Addison yanks open a drawer, then looks at him over her shoulder and laughs. "You, of all people, should know you can play anything on the piano."

He shrugs because it's fair. They'd met because Addison was taking a piano class and found Zed as a tutor from the music program at their school. Her favorite bragging point about him was that he could play _anything_ on the piano. Which wasn't necessarily true but she had so much fun telling people that he didn't want to correct her.

"Okay…but there wasn't a little drummer boy in the Bible story. I don't think at least."

Addison pulls on a pair of panties ( _Pink_ brand, white), then turns around. "Well, no, but…" She trails off, frowning.

Zed raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting to stump her, honestly, but he couldn't help but find it a little amusing that she had no answer.

"It is weird, I guess," she admits. "But it's a fun song."

"It is."

Addison climbs onto the bed, straddling him with a grunt. Such a quick change, but he's not complaining. Addison looks up at him in all her almost-completely naked glory. Zed grins in response.

"Hi," she says.

"Hello," he says. "What're you doing?"

"I didn't want to walk all the way to your suitcase."

Zed blinks. " _My_ suitcase?"

"Yes. I need a shirt."

"You have your own shirts."

"I like yours better."

"You can't keep stealing my shirts."

"You know you love it when I wear your clothes. Makes you super horny."

Zed chuckles, wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on her ass. "Exactly. Can't be horny, we're in your parents' house. Otherwise…well I'd show you what 'pa rum pum pum pum' really means." For good measure, he playfully smacks her ass, making her laugh and squeal.

"If you're quiet we can," she tells him. "Wouldn't be the first time…"

Zed playfully gasps. "Addison Joan Wells, are you telling me you've snuck other boys in while your parents are sleeping?"

Addison giggles and nods. "Haven't been caught yet. Though there's something about you…and sex with you…that just makes me lose my mind."

Zed's smile softens. Addison's does too, and she leans forward and captures his lips in a sweet, short kiss.

"I love you," Zed whispers. "But you should probably get dressed. We shouldn't risk it, ya know?"

Addison nods. She rolls off of him and heads for his suitcase, true to her word, pulling out one of his favorite tee shirts. "They don't hate you," she informs him. "I mean, my dad does. But that's just him being a dad."

Addison pulls his shirt over her head, then shuts off the lights and climbs into bed beside him. "Plus, they're gonna have to get used to you. 'Cause I love you."

Zed smiles, pulling her in closer. "I love you too, Adds."

She kisses his cheek, then pulls her blanket over their bodies, the two of them snuggling in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, there's no smut. Yes, it's late. But I really loved writing this one so I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Day 11 is in progress. However I had to go to the doctor and finish my vaccines (Hep, HPV, the works) and get blood drawn. So I'm feeling all over the place. Day 11 may not get posted tomorrow…I'll try my best (and delete this A/N if it does).


	11. “Let me put a little egg in your nog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day eleven, one and a half days later. I'm fine, by the way! Had two finals in one day (for college) but I'm catching up! Enjoy this little flirty piece!

**Day 11: "Let me put a little egg in your nog**."

Addison hums the tune of an old Christmas song she can barely remember as she stirs the contents of the pitcher. She can hear the shower turn off down the hall, smiling to herself at the brief image of her naked husband getting out and toweling off. She shakes the thought from her head, putting her energy and focus back on the eggnog.

A few minutes later, he emerges from their bedroom, a light bounce in his step as he enters the kitchen. "My my, Mrs. Necrodopolis, you look delicious," he says. She giggles and he snakes his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "I mean gorgeous."

She smiles, craning her head to peck his nose. "You smell nice," she compliments.

"Aw, thanks. What're you doing?"

"Making eggnog. We're watching cheesy hallmark movies tonight."

"Or," he says, "we could do something else. I'm feeling lucky."

"What does that mean?"

He shrugs against her. "Let me put a little egg in your nog, if you know what I mean."

She's sure he winks and she laughs, shaking her head. "I don't, honestly."

"Okay, well, look at the calendar. It's December fourth, which is optimal fertility day," he explains. "I know it's been a bust these past few months, but, I dunno, today just _feels_ right."

"Does it?"

"Oh yeah. I've been taking my multivitamins, and I've been working out, and doing all the other stuff Dr. Breger advised. And I just, I just feel like today is the day." He pauses, then adds, "I'm also super horny."

Addison laughs. She moves the spoon to the sink, then turns in his arms. "I'm not super horny, but I'm sure you could get me there," she says. "And if we go now, we could do more rounds later, after a movie or two."

Zed grins. "Increase the odds."

"Also I enjoy having sex with you, but yes, 'increase the odds'," she says, with a teasing eye roll.

Zed chuckles, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Addison smiles at the warm gesture. She tilts her head up and stands on her toes, capturing his lips in a kiss. He pulls her in tighter and she wraps her arms around his neck, deepening their affections. It only lasts a few more seconds, before Zed lifts her off her feet, carrying her back to their bedroom.


	12. “My best toys run on batteries.”

**Day 12: "My best toys run on batteries."**

Zed looks up from his gift wrapping for a moment. "Did you get toys for Eliza's kids too?"

Addison huffs. "RC car, fairy Barbie, Littlest Pet Shop, um…fucking legos."

"Language," Zed says offhandedly. He spares a glance to the couch, where their almost two-year-old was napping.

Addison puts down her shopping bags by Zed, then goes over to their toddler. "Why is she on the couch?"

Zed shrugs. "Naptime. I ordered Chinese."

"Yum."

Addison moves to pick up their daughter, Holly, but Zed stops her. "Don't wake her up yet! I'm not done wrapping her present."

Addison spares him a glance. "How much longer until dinner?"

"Uh…ten minutes." Zed puts the scissors to the side. "She's already had a bath."

He starts folding the wrapping paper to make it look nice. Addison slowly sits down next to him, watching him quietly. She's resigned from waking Holly, for now, but doesn't plan on interrupting his wrapping process.

"How was your day?" Addison asks.

"Good. Watched a lot of Nick Jr. Nothing interesting. Yours?"

"Eh. Worked. Had lunch with Bree. Went shopping with Bree." She leans on his shoulder. "Can we have sex tonight?"

"Absolutely."

Addison giggles at his response. "Bree took me to a sex shop today. I almost texted you pics, but I didn't wanna chance Holly seeing them."

Zed snorts. He grabs a bow from the bag to his right, careful not to disturb Addison as he finishes wrapping the present. "She's barely two, she won't remember."

Addison only hums in response. It's silent for a few minutes. Zed puts the gift to the side—an easel set they'd found at Walmart a few weeks back—and drags the next one over—some stuffed doll Zoey recommended they get. He's got a few more Holly gifts to wrap before he can even get to the new stuff Addison just brought back.

Out of nowhere, Addison laughs quietly. Zed doesn't need to even ask because the next second she says, "My best toys run on batteries," and laughs some more.

"You make no sense."

"When we found the sex store, I told Bree we had to go get more toys for Sophia and Chris, and then she said 'My best toys run on batteries,' and dragged me inside. It was funny."

"You guys are so weird."

"Mean words from someone who's wife bought a vibrator today."

Zed's eyebrows jump. "You bought a vibrator?"

"Yep! And…" She stroked his arm affectionately, stealing his attention from the wrapping. He cranes his head to look at her, catching her sly smile. "And I think I need to test it out. Tonight. Figure out how the little contraption works, if you catch my drift."

She winks (as best as she can because she _can't_ wink).

Heat spreads through his face…and through his dick.

"Lemme go hide it so Holly can't find it. You've got presents to wrap."

She stands, dropping a kiss to the top of his head before scurrying off with one of her shopping bags.

Zed sighs, knowing there's still the hour of dinner, then some playtime and clean up which could take anywhere from half an hour to two whole hours before Holly is asleep and out of their hair. Which is not ideal, not when he's already so distracted by all the possibilities…

* * *

They managed to get Holly to bed, to stay in _actual_ bed and fall asleep, by eight. Record time, actually. They spend an hour cleaning up a little around the house. Dishes, leftovers, and whatever toys pose a possible tripping hazard.

Then, _finally_ , after hours and hours of waiting, they head to bed.

Well, Addison gets ready for bed. Zed hasn't showered yet. He's spent the entire day at home with Holly, whereas Addison had work and a day out with Bree and showered when she got home. Zed can't leave Holly alone for too long, unless they wanted Hurricane Holly.

It's when he's in the shower that he hears Addison enter the bathroom. He's in the middle of shampooing his hair so he can't peek his head out to look at her.

"Where are the batteries?"

"Did you check your desk?"

"Yes."

"Did you check my desk?"

She sighs. "Yes, duh."

"Under the tv?"

"Not there."

"The stuck drawer in the kitchen?"

"Only you can open that and I highly doubt they're in there."

Zed huffs. Do they even have batteries? He knows they should, in case of a storm or a power outage. But he can't actually remember the last time they _bought_ batteries.

Addison gasps, exclaims, "The nightstand!" and runs out.

She must have found them because she doesn't come back in the bathroom, leaving Zed to quickly finish and discover his fifteen day early Christmas surprise.

When he steps out of the shower, he discovers Addison had put out fresh pajama bottoms and boxers for him. No shirt, but he's not surprised. She had a habit of either convincing him to sleep shirtless or sneaking her hands under his shirt and staying like that all night. She really likes him shirtless, for some reason. Back in the day, he was probably in much better shape and working out more. Now he's like, soft and grown. (And she still loves him.)

He gets dressed and heads to the bedroom, keeping his eyes on his feet as he closes the door so as to not spoil the surprise.

When he looks up, Addison is sitting up against the headboard, legs spread, clad in her favorite baby blue lace lingerie. She looks like a goddamn supermodel; white hair falling ever so seductively over her shoulder, knees slightly bent like she's in an actual photoshoot, blue lace delicately covering her soft skin. He can even see her perky, glorious nipples, just a little darker than her skin.

Addison lets a sly smile spread across her face. She looks so hot, and sexy, and drop-dead gorgeous. His poor zombie heart can barely handle it.

"You look…wow," he breathes.

"Thank you, I like getting all dressed up for you." She wags a finger at him in a 'come here' motion, and Zed practically floats across the room, climbing up onto the bed and between her spread legs until their faces are inches apart.

"We don't do this enough," he murmurs. "Have extra special sex."

Addison giggles, then cups his jaw in her hands, pulling him in for a kiss. It's short but their lips linger together, a soft ember slowly growing between them.

"It wouldn't be extra special if we did it every night," she whispers.

"Being your husband is already special," he turns his head and kisses her wrist, "and getting to even bask in your beauty is extra special." He kisses her other wrist, then tilts his head forward to kiss her again.

Addison sighs against his lips. She moves her hands and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. His arms circle her waist, lifting her to press their bodies flush to one another, hovering a few centimeters off the mattress. He slides them down, her pretty head laying on the plush pillow while Zed moves his lips down her jaw, down her neck, between her cleavage. His hands explore her sparsely covered mounds, fingers pricking her popped out nipples, pulling a moan from her lips.

He continued kissing his way down the rest of her torso. He presses a final kiss just below her belly button, then sits back, fingers lingering at the waistband of panties.

"Where's our new toy?"

Addison, in a slight daze, fumbles around on the spot beside her before producing the bright green toy that was probably as long as his hand. She sits up slightly to pass it to him, then lays back down as Zed briefly examines it. They haven't used toys (together at least) in a few years. Not that he has any doubt in his ability to use a vibrator, he's just rusty with it.

And, because he _has_ to know, he asks, "Did you or Bree pick out this color?" Because, well, green is kind of his thing. The whole being-a-zombie-and-having-green-hair thing.

When he looks up at her, she's got one hand teasing her left nipple through her bra, the other creeping down her stomach and into her panties. He really can't get enough of her.

"Green's my favorite," she says.

"I wonder why," he says teasingly.

He puts the vibrator down and loops his fingers in the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling them down her legs. It's both erotic to watch and do, especially when he realizes how wet the crotch of the little blue lace is. She had probably been teasing herself while he was in the shower too. Just the thought makes him hard (harder than he already is, at least).

He tosses her panties to the side then gets situated between her legs, letting her spread them as much as she wants, which isn't usually a lot. He picks up the toy again, lifting his head to look at her.

"Cleaned?"

She nods. "Come on already," she whines playfully.

Zed chuckles. He scoots forward until his nose is brushing her pussy. Addison's fingers tangle in his hair and pull his lips eagerly closer. He doesn't make her wait, tongue flicking her clit and earning a euphoric moan.

He plays around with her clit, licking and teasing with his tongue before wrapping his lips around the swollen numb. Addison moans under his ministrations, fingers pulling at his hair. He trails his mouth lower, letting his tongue run between her wet lips before dipping in her cunt.

"Oh, Zed," she moans.

He sneaks an arm under her thigh, lifting her ass up and toward his mouth for better access. Grabbing the vibrator with his free hand, he flicks it on and brings it to her snatch, slowly moving it over her clit. She keens, hips lifting off the bed. He continues his slow, deliberate attack on her pussy, edging her closer with his mouth and the vibrator, until she breaks, cumming into his mouth.

Zed makes sure to move the vibrator slowly around her clit, prolonging her orgasm. Her nails dig into his scalp, a loud, unabashed moan filling the room.

But it wouldn't be extra special sex if he didn't completely melt her brain, and he knows just how to do that.

He removes the vibrator from her clit and pulls his mouth away, replacing it with the toy. He feels a little bad laughing, but she shrieks. Like, genuinely screams and explodes, her whole body shaking as she rides out the throes of her orgasm.

It's not until her moans have quieted down to soft pants that he removes the vibrator, now covered in her juices along with his fingers and his mouth, and switches it off. Slowly, Addison loosens her grip on him.

"God, baby," she mumbles. "I…You're so good. I love you."

Zed crawls out from between her legs, moving up the bed and plants a sweet kiss to her cheek. "I love you too," he whispers. "I'm gonna go check on Holly. Make sure we didn't wake her."

Addison giggles weakly.

Zed hops out of bed and jogs to Holly's room, peaking in to make sure she's still sound asleep. He sneaks in and shuts off her nightlight for the night, then goes back to his and Addison's room.

She's sitting up on the bed now, scratching her hair tiredly. She smiled softly at him. "Want me to take care of you?" she asks.

Zed shakes his head. She's clearly tired, and so is he. "I'll be fine, let's just cuddle and sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, I love taking care of my lady." He detours at their dresser and grabs a shirt, then heads back to the bed, sitting behind his wife.

He unhooks her bra, sliding it off her arms and tossing it onto the other side of the bed. He plants a kiss to her cheek again, then pulls his shirt over her. Finally, they lay back against the bed, huddling under the covers and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's talk about the writing process! So right now, day 13 and 14 are started. 'Day 13' is the continuation of Day 1 and Day 7, so it's gonna take a while. Usually, whichever of the days I finish will get posted first. So if I finish what's currently labeled as Day 14 before Day 13, I'll post that next.
> 
> It's much easier to get out the flirty chapters and blowjob chapters faster, but who wants a shit ton of flirty chapters? So be a bit patient with me, I'm tryna get the huge thing that is day 13 done!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	13. “Santa’s not the only one who wants to shimmy down your chimney tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of a change of pace from the others. No smut, no flirting, just…some drama. A little. Only a tiny bit. : )

**Day 13: "Santa's not the only one who wants to shimmy down your chimney tonight."**

The Bakers', three streets north, four houses away from the main road. They were the talk of the town all week for their spectacular Christmas light display. And the first thing Zed says upon seeing it—and the elaborate chimney and Santa show made entirely of lights—is, "Santa's not the only one who wants to shimmy down your chimney tonight."

It's insanely funny but also hella inappropriate, mostly because there are tons of kids around (maybe they won't get the innuendo, but that'll only prompt them to ask what it means). And also a couple of people hear him, and while most have the good sense to ignore, some throw them judgmental looks.

It's one thing to stick out in the crowd. Being the only one with snow-white hair accompanied by your zombie boyfriend does that. But making sex jokes. In Seabrook?!

Zed's still laughing at his own lame joke when they get back to his dad's house. He's quiet now, because his dad and sister are sleeping already, and they have to be silent so not to wake them.

They get to his room and lock the door. Zed starts changing into his pajamas while Addison heads over to his desk for no reason other than wanting to pout a little more.

"I thought it was funny," he says as he pulls on a pair of pajama pants.

She glances at him, then gives him the stink eye. "You think farts are funny."

Zed cracks a grin despite his offended gasp. "You do too!"

"I don't think sex jokes are!" she cries. Quietly. They may be arguing, but she has respect for Zevon's house. "And I don't like other people knowing what we're doing! What if they tell my parents? Or Bucky?"

"Your parents know we have sex, Addy. They gave us that super awkward talk."

She fights the urge to roll her eyes. Zed pulls on a tee-shirt, then crosses the room and kneels next to her.

"And who cares what Bucky thinks? Or what anyone thinks!"

"I don't like people talking about me."

"Let them talk if they wanna."

"That's when they're talking shit about a human and a zombie dating," she points out. "You don't get it. You're a guy."

"What does that mean?"

"It's not funny because people who know we're having sex talk so much shit."

"They're just jealous—"

Addison ignores him. "Oh, Zed's a stud," she says, her voice high and mocking. "Oh, I heard from Braden he's got a huge dick. I'd love to tap that." She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Oh, Addison is a _huge_ slut. She's probably slept with everyone in Zombietown. I bet the whole wolf den's had a piece of that ass. The whole football team's probably run a train on her."

For the first time all night, Zed doesn't say anything.

 _Good_ , she thinks. She always hates thinking about all the stupid shit she's overheard, the rumors Bree and Willa warn her about, all of it. It's honestly so exhausting having to deal with, so insanely dehumanizing, and right now Zed isn't making it any better.

"I just think our private life should be private," she mumbles tiredly.

Again, Zed doesn't respond for a while. Not until she looks over at him and sees his shocked face.

"I'm _so_ sorry," he whispers. "I didn't know it was so bad. I-I mean. It's not like I didn't know. But I swear, anytime I heard someone talk about you like that, I always stopped it. But—Shit, I'm so sorry. That's…it's awful. Really."

His words bring her some comfort. They never talked about those things—all the rumors and gossip and shit talk about them—so she never knew how he dealt with it. But the image of him overhearing some idiot jock in the locker room and going off on them makes her feel a lot better.

"People are…terrible," she concludes.

"Yeah."

"You don't like…brag or anything? Right?"

"Only with Bonzo, and only rarely. It's more like 'my girlfriend is better.' You know."

She nods.

Zed stands up, then pulls her to her feet too. "Hey, I'll save all the lame personal sex jokes for when it's just you and me. I promise."

"And beat up people who call me a slut?"

Zed chuckles a little. "That'll probably get me kicked out of school. But I'm sure we can find a much better way to intimidate those good for nothing, lowlife assholes into submission."

Addison smiles softly. She leans into his chest, whispering, "Thanks."

* * *

Minutes later, once they're all cuddled up in bed, Addison asks, "What did it even mean?"

"Oh. It was a blowjob joke. Chimney being your throat."

"I think that's your worst sex joke yet."

"Meanie."

(But she does give him a pretty killer blowjob in the morning.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, the next parts of the gala series and “in the house” are killing me (LOL). But we’re working...we’re gonna get through this. Oh and no we’re officially passed the halfway Mark between Day 1 and Christmas!
> 
> I’ll try to get a smuttier Day done soon, I promise!!


	14. “Oh baby, I’m hung like a stocking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's got a whole different format. Hope you enjoy it! Also the next parts of "the gala series" and "in the house" are coming along swimmingly! I'm so happy with them so far!

**Day 14: "Oh baby, I'm hung like a stocking."**

_Addison:_ I miss you

 _Addison:_ And I'm horny

 _Addison:_ I need some D

 _ **Zed:**_ Two more days

 _ **Zed:**_ Then I'm all yours

 _ **Zed:**_ And baby, I'm hung like a stocking

 _Addison:_ Are you hard?

_Addison: attachment: 1 video_

_**Zed:**_ I didn't think it was gonna be that kinda night ;)

 _Addison:_ I can't wait two more days to see you

 _Addison:_ To have your dick

 _Addison:_ I'm sick of using my fingers

 _Addison:_ I

 _Addison:_ Need

 _Addison:_ You

 _Addison:_ I think I might borrow Bucky's jet to go see you

 _ **Zed:**_ Just two more days baby

 _ **Zed:**_ You can make it

 _ **Zed:**_ Why don't you call me and we can have a little fun to fill the time?

 _ **Zed:**_ You should grab your toys...


	15. “I’m going to make your ass as Rudolph’s nose.”

**Day 15: "I'm going to make your ass as red as Rudolph's nose."**

_**Part 3 of "the gala series"** _

Zed playfully swings their linked hands back and forth as they walk through the park, their path illuminated by the twinkling stars and the soft white lights. They walk in a comfortable silence, listening to nothing but the sounds of nature and Zed's sweet humming.

Addison bumps her shoulder into his as they walk, making him smile. It was always the little things, the cute little signs of affection, that made his heart flutter. Of course, the flirting and the teasing, the hand holding and the kisses were great, breathtaking, even mind-blowing. But the little things were unmatched.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" he asks, glancing down at her.

She smiles. "I always have a good time with you," she tells him earnestly. "Best anniversary ever."

They stop in the middle of the sidewalk, their hands still intertwined. "I love you," he tells her, leaning down to steal a kiss. "And I have one more surprise for you."

She giggles. "Another? Don't you think the dinner and the walk and the cake—oh God, the _cake_ —don't you think that was enough? It's only our one year anniversary…"

He shrugs. "Guess I'll just have to top it next year," he says. "I love treating my lady."

She smiles softly, bumping her nose against his chin. "Tonight was amazing, honestly," she says quietly, "I'd be happy to just walk in the park, with you, all night long. You don't have to break yourself trying to make me happy. As long as I have you…"

He returns her smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I know. But you're gonna love this, trust me."

* * *

One year. One year since their first date. One year and some days since the first time they met, flirting and teasing at Addison's father's company party, the company Eliza no longer worked for because she was a hell of a lot overqualified for that position.

One year and Zed was head over heels in love with her, Addison Wells. And he was one hundred percent ready to take the next step.

Or, well. More like ninety-eight percent.

They get back to their apartment—yes, _their_ , ever since Addison moved the majority of her belongings out of her parents' house and into his place a few months back. Sure, they were still unpacking, and Zed still had a bunch of his own shit to get rid of to make space for her shit. But it was _theirs_.

They get back there and Zed leads them to the couch. Addison sits and he maneuvers his way around a stack of boxes, pulling out the hidden gift.

He sits next to Addison, holding the black velvet box in his hand. "I know we've talked about this before, like a lot," he explains. "And I always told you I wasn't sure if I was ready. Or-Or if I'd ever be."

She nods slowly. "I love you," he declares. "And I trust you. Completely."

She raises a confused eyebrow. Zed takes a deep breath. There's no going back now. He slowly opens the box, revealing the shiny metal rings, connected by a linking chain and covered in plush padding.

Addison's eyes widen, first in surprise, then excitement. "Are you serious?" she asks, looking from him to the handcuffs and back. "You wanna—You really want to?"

Zed nods, smiling slightly. "I did some, uh, browsing. Bought some other things too but—Yeah. I wanna do this. Try it out. If that's okay."

She breaks out in a huge grin. She leaps forward, throwing her arms around his neck in a massive hug. "Yes! Oh my god, it's perfect, whatever you want."

Zed chuckles out a breath. He's still tense, nervous, insanely afraid. But he does trust and love her, with his whole heart. He hugs her back, trying to relieve some of his nerves. (It doesn't work as well as he hopes).

* * *

All those months ago, when they first met and Addison said she was going to ruin him. Well, she did, quite literally. He knows she's his one and only because he can't imagine being with anyone else, can't believe he even lived before her.

And also the sex is pretty fucking amazing. More often than not, Addison liked to dominate him, and it was the best thing ever. And, more than once, Addison had brought up the idea of BDSM.

And tonight was the first time they were trying it out. Well, Zed was. Naked, wrists handcuffed over his head and tied loosely with one of his ties to the headboard. The tying up took the longest because Addison would get frequently distracted with kissing him. All over his face, she planted sweet little kisses.

And once he's all tied up and secured, she sits next to him on the bed and asks, "What do you want to safe word to be?"

"Safeword?"

"If you get uncomfortable, if you want me to stop, if you need to take a break, if you need to piss. Whatever. Codeword to break play."

"Oh. Uh…" His eyes catch on the Christmas decorations they had in their room. "Rudolph."

"Rudolph?"

"Is that—Is that bad?"

"No, no!" she assures him. "It's perfect. You're perfect. Just, don't forget it, okay?"

"Okay."

She nods, then grabs the box of other things he had bought. Zed watched her fingers hover over it. She lets out a surprised chuckle, looking up at him. "Nipple clamps?"

His cheeks go red. "Ye-Yeah. I thought you said you liked them so I just…"

"They're fun, but a little extreme," she explains. "Can I...put them on you?"

"On me?"

She nods. She grabs them out of the box and moves closer. "Here, I'll put them on you. And you tell me what you think."

He nods. He does like it when _she_ plays with his nipples. Addison kisses his cheek, then rubs his chest. She leans over, wrapping a hand around his semi-soft dick while she trails her tongue down the valley between his pecs. Zed moans quietly.

He really wants to grab her, pull her closer or move her faster or anything. But he's completely at her mercy…which is kind of amazing. He really hopes she plans on riding him tonight too. It's one of his favorite things, being at her mercy. And now he was all tied up…his dick swells in her hand as she casually pumps his length some more.

His wandering mind and her careful handjob is enough of a distraction to keep him from realizing she's swirling her tongue around one of his nipples. Not until she...she clamps the clamp on his nipple.

He hisses in surprise. It's hella weird, but not…horrible. An acquired taste. That he is acquiring.

Addison continued to lazily stroke his hard member. He closes his eyes. The combination of the two sensations makes him moan. He really loves her, she's like an expert on all things Zed.

"How's that babe?"

"Good. Not bad. Uh, nice."

Addison giggles. "Want me to do the other one?"

He nods.

Addison swings a leg over his lap, hovering over his dick. "I'm gonna ride you."

"Okay."

She sinks down onto his member, letting out a pleased sigh. Her warm wetness quickly envelopes his member, and he wants nothing more than to pull her close, make slow and sensual love together. But he also said he really wants to be completely at her mercy, no matter how torturous it is to have her sitting, unmoving, and teasing his nipples.

It's not until she clamps both his nipples and pulls the linking chain between her teeth, slowly pulling back until the clamps are squeezing and pulling him, that he understands pleasure-pain. And _fuck_ , he's really been missing out.

He also really loves Addison. She's doing this slow twist of her hips that makes her grind against his dick in just the perfect way. And she looks _oh so sexy_ with the chain between her teeth, teetering him between the brink of pain and pleasure.

He pulls lamely against the cuffs, moaning or whining—he's not sure, he just knows he makes a noise.

Addison giggles and lets the chain drop from her mouth. "Your shoulders don't hurt or anything?"

"No," he says. She shifts and Zed groans, wishing she would ride him a lot quicker and rougher.

"Let me know if they do, okay? I don't wanna strain your shoulders or anything. You kinda need working shoulders for money-making."

"Seeing as I'm the only one working," he teases.

Addison feigns a gasp. "I pay rent!"

"My little trust fund baby."

Addison tugs on the chain resting on his chest, pulling a gasp from his lips. "Don't tease the woman who's got you tied up, Zeddy," she jokingly warns.

"You love my teasing!"

"So," she sniffs. Zed shrugs as best as he can. Addison does a little grind against him. "I wanna blindfold you."

"How 'bout ride me?"

"I'm in charge here!" she scolds lightly. Still, she starts rolling her hips, lifting off of him a little and pushing back down. Just enough to tease him beyond belief.

Addison leans forward and kisses him, rough and commanding. She holds his jaw firmly in her hand, her tongue pushing into his mouth as she works her wet cunt on his dick. Zed moans as her tongue explores his orifice, putty in her hands. His eyes close as she takes control of his body. God, he loves her so much.

Addison pulls away and pushes down on his dick. Zed moans, panting before opening his eyes, catching her smirk. She looks like such a fucking goddess: lips swollen, hair frizzy and tangled, eyes wild, pupils blown wide, excitement and lust swirling in her blue-rimmed eyes. And she looks so freaking happy.

"I love you," he declares breathlessly.

Her smirk softens to a smile. She pecks his lips again. "I love you too," she says. "Still okay with all this?"

" _Fuck_ yeah."

She giggles. "You remember the safe word?"

"Rudolph," he says.

"Good. I'm going to kick it up a notch, okay? Get all 'Mean Addy,' if that's okay."

"Go for it." He pauses. "But uh, let me know if you're going to hit me."

"I won't. Not yet at least. But there's a riding crop in that box with my name on it, and I'm going to make your ass as red as Rudolph's nose."

Zed can't help but laugh. "You're so weird."

She playfully bites his nose. "You love it."

Addison leans over to the box, pulling out a piece of fabric. "Now, I'm going to blindfold you. Hopefully, you'll love it. If you don't like it, I'll gladly take it off."

Zed nods.

"Then," Her demeanor changes ever so slightly, a lovely little shift that lets him know her creative, unconventional juices are flowing. "Then, I'm gonna use your dick like my own personal dildo, make myself cum. You're going to sit there and not move, not cum, nothing. You don't cum until I say so, understand?"

His dick twitches in excitement, and all he can do is nod, afraid of how his voice will sound. He didn't expect to get so turned on by being tied up and used, but with Addison, anything was possible.

She nudges his head forward and wraps the blindfold over his eyes. It's not too tight and not very obstructing. He can make out the light and some shadows, but he closes his eyes anyway to get a full experience.

Addison's fingers gently caress his hair. "You look so hot right now," she says lovingly. "I love you so much."

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Addison slides off of his lap. The bed gives a little under her weight as she climbs off (he assumes).

Addison rolls a condom onto his dick, which is good because he nearly forgets every time that she doesn't take birth control (she gets bad side effects from the pills). At the rate they're living, they don't want or need any little accidents.

Her hands press onto his stomach and she slides back into his dick, both of them moaning. Being blindfolded and tied up makes sex infinitely better. He's completely at her mercy, every part of her body feeling like fire against him. Her fingers burn as they float over his chest, her cunt tight and dripping around his hard member as she grinds and twists and rides him for all he's worth.

A teeny, tiny part of him wants to cry. It's so intimate and so raw and _them_ , it reminds him a little of the first time they made love. Not dirty, raunchy, angry sex, but actual passionate love. Just the two of them, pouring their hearts out, connected physically and emotionally.

Addison's lips crash into his, another fiery kiss burning between them. Zed arches up toward her, moaning as her lips attack his. There's so much he wants to do right now, stopped by the damned handcuffs. Addison is his complete undoing though, her finger scratching at his hair, lips trailing hot and heavy kisses down his neck, pussy gripping his member like a lifeline.

"T-try to hold out for me baby," Addison pants, her mouth hot by his ear. "I p-promise, I'll get you off and you'll love it. Just— _mm_ , fuck—Just try not to cum, okay?"

He moans out a reply that he himself doesn't quite understand. But Addison goes back to kissing and sucking on his neck. All is so good.

All is actually amazing because seconds later, just when he thinks he can't take anymore, Addison bites down, thrusting fully on his length, and cums. Hard. Her juices drench his pelvis and with each twitch and shake of her juicy cunt, his resolve to not cum chips away.

Addison slides off of his dick and his lap, falling onto the spot of the bed beside him. He whimpers a little at the loss of contact, missing her and more importantly being extremely turned on, just about ready to burst.

"Oh fuck, baby," she whispers. "How're you doing?"

"Good, really good," he breathes.

Her warm hand touches his side, making him jump. "That's good," she says. "Still remember the safe word?"

No, not really. His head is spinning still and it's a little difficult to catch his breath. And he really wants to cum. But she's got other plans for him, invoking a riding crop and—Oh that's it.

"Rudolph, right?"

"Yeah." She pulls on the chain, startling a moan out of him. The next thing he knows, she's taking off the clips on his nips.

"I'm just gonna do some light spanking, okay?"

"Mhm."

"Just tell me if it gets too much."

He nods. The bed shifts as she gets off of it. He tenses a little, anticipation both exciting and worrying him. He's actually _more_ excited to get spanked. Way more than he thought.

It feels like an eternity. The first hit lands in the middle of his right thigh, and it stings. Like, _holy fuck_ , it stings really bad. He flinches and jumps and cries out.

"Ah!"

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm. I-I'm okay. Just surprised."

"Okay. Let me know if you want me to stop, baby."

"I will."

The next one hits his inner left thigh, and also hurts. Just hurts. He hisses and jumps.

But Addison likes the idea of…was it called spanking? She really liked the idea of it, and he really wants to try it out for her.

Except it hurts. Like really hurts, in a non-sexy way that makes tears prickle the corner of his eyes.

One particular hit hurts more than anything else, or maybe it's a combination of being so anxious and in pain and also horny and, _god_!

"Stop stop stop," he cries, or rambles, or whatever.

His skin tingles and burns in a totally not great way, but that's not even the worst part. Did he just ruin the huge anniversary surprise sex? Ruin the whole name?

The bed dips as Addison jumps back on it. "Zed…" She quickly unties the blindfold and pulls it away. It's definitely a little wet, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Zed, oh my god, I'm so sorry." She holds his jaw tenderly, her thumb swiping a tear off his cheek. "It's okay, baby. No more, I promise."

She reaches up and expertly uncuffs his hands, then pulls his head into her chest. "I'm so sorry baby," she whispers softly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Zed doesn't know what to say, and ends up tentatively wrapping his arms around her. Before they know it, they're both crying softly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you so bad," Addison tells him. "We don't ever have to do that again, okay?"

Zed nods against her shoulder. He can barely comprehend what's going on in his head, he can't even begin to imagine how she feels.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. He lifts his head and looks at her sad, watery eyes, all the regret drawn across her beautiful features. "I just wanted to make today special. Not…Not royally ruin it."

Her eyebrows crease together, in worry or confusion. "Zed, no—"

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I just wanted to make this the best night ever."

"Every night I spend with you is the best night ever," she tells him. "You're perfect, Zed. I love you, and I hate making you upset. We don't ever have to do that again. We _won't._ I hate seeing you so hurt. And I don't ever want to be the cause for it again."

She wipes his cheeks and presses a soft kiss to his nose. "I love you, Zed Necrodopolis," she whispers.

Zed's eyes flutter closed. "I love you, Addison Wells." He still feels a little remorseful about how the night ended up, but when they kiss a second later, he realizes it doesn't matter. Not in the sense that he thinks it does, at least.

He tried to push himself out of his comfort zone and ended up hating it. And Addison…Addison didn't like making him uncomfortable. She'd rather put the whole activity aside, not even bother with it, in exchange for the open, honest relationship they have.

Which is all incredibly spectacular. He never thought he'd find anyone as caring, as flexible, as loving as Addison.

_to be continued…_


	16. “ We're like cocoa and marshmallows. You're hot and I wanna be on top of you."

**Day 16: "We're like cocoa and marshmallows. You're hot and I wanna be on top of you."**

_8:43 pm_

Zed plops down in the chair beside Addison. "Good evening my lovely work-wife," he greets.

"Hello Zed," she replies, uninterested. "Why are you still here? It's Christmas Eve."

"We have a project due the twenty-seventh, team captain, and I don't want to come in on the twenty-sixth."

"You know you don't have to call me team captain, seeing as we're the only ones on the project?"

"It's more fun that way."

Addison spared him a glance before returning her attention to her computer.

"I got us dinner," Zed offers.

She smiles at him, eyes drifting to the brown paper bags she hadn't noticed before.

"Thank you, dear work-husband." She leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Oh! A kiss! What if someone catches you?"

Addison rolls her eyes. She turns and kisses him, on the lips this time.

When she pulls back, she smirks. "I hope no one saw that," she jokes. "Oh wait, we're the only ones here."

Zed pouts. "You're a meanie."

"I'm also hungry. What'd you get, 'work-husband' slash 'real-boyfriend'?"

"Remember that really cool Japanese-Mexican fusion place we went to a few weeks ago?" He starts to unpack the bland looking, white styrofoam boxes from the bag.

"Yeah?"

He grins. "They do take out."

Addison beams. Despite how weird the style sounded, the food was surprisingly really good.

"I got you taco rice," he says as he slides her her box. "And some Mexican Fanta." He pulls the glass bottle from the bag, putting it next to her food.

"What'd you get?"

"Enchilada pie, and no you can't have some."

Addison feigns a gasp. "Don't be mean to your work-wife!"

"You ate all my rice last time!"

"I'm your work-wife, it's my job!"

"I'm hungry too!"

Addison gives him a very convincing pout and he caves. It's not like he would've stopped her anyway.

* * *

_11:13 pm_

"Hey, Addison."

"If what you're about to say isn't related to the Crimson Lane project, I don't want to hear it."

"It's eleven. I'm _bored_!"

"You're _supposed_ to be working."

"Bored."

"You could go home."

"You're my ride and also we're staying at _your_ parents' house."

"Then stop complaining and get to work."

* * *

_11:48pm_

Zed looks away from the long, never-ending list of graphic designers at the company's disposal, and to his girlfriend/work-wife. "Do you want some coffee or anything?"

Addison doesn't peel her eyes from her screen. "Yes please. Or maybe some hot cocoa. Just something hot."

"On it."

* * *

_12:02am_

"We're like cocoa and marshmallows. You're hot and I wanna be on top of you."

Addison snorts in response. "Did you come up with that on your own or did you google it?"

Zed is silent. She looks over at him, noting the pink dusting his cheeks before he says, "I googled it."

She giggles, reaching over to pinch his cheek. "Still good."

* * *

_12:07 am_

"Are you actually horny?" Addison asks.

"Just fantasizing about taking you over this conference table. Works better than coffee."

Addison laughs. "You're so weird. If we finish by one, I promise I'll give you the best blowjob that ever blowjobed."

"Now you're speaking my language."

* * *

_12:32 am_

They weren't _technically_ finished.

But they had both gotten a little...jumpy, once the clock hit midnight. Jumpy and handsy. A tiny bit dirty. Extra flirty.

And yes, the idea of having sex in the conference room of their workplace, in the middle of the night, where no one knows they were actually dating but constantly teased them for acting like a couple, was a _huge_ turn on.

And so was Addison, bent over the table with her leggings bunched around her ankles and her dress pulled up over her ass, Zed situated behind her with his slacks around his ankles and his throbbing cock sawing in and out of her juicy cunt.

They were going to end up going into work the day after Christmas, but some raunchy office sex was totally worth it.


End file.
